The Lothal Lantern
by TheNightstalker250
Summary: Before death can take her life, Minister Tua was developed by the Entity of Willpower. She now learns that she has the ability to overcome her fear and becomes the Green Lantern. Now she meets another Green Lantern named Derek Stewart who will trained her to become the hope for the Rebellion and the Galaxy. Violence and Langauge
1. Entity of Ion

**Hello Readers, I wanted to postponed everything because I wanted to do this Star Wars Rebels where Minister Tua survives the explosion and becomes the Green Lantern. I do not want to ruin everything. Also this will be an M rated for Lemons, Violence, Blood, and Language. Also there will be an OC who is a Green Lantern as well. This takes places during the Seige of Lothal...**

The three rebels, Ezra, Hera, and Kanan are at the hangar, coming under fire from Agent Kallus. They took cover beside Minister Tua.

"Minster, get to the Shuttle. We'll be right behind you!" Shouted Ezra.

"Right!" Minister Tua said.

She makes a run for the shuttle with the rebels following her. She enters and the others were about to follow when the shuttle explodes. The trio is knocked from the ship and on to the floor. They look up to see the burning shuttle.

"Minister Tua..." Hera said as they mourn the loss of the defector.

"You did this!" Agent Kallus shouted as Imperial Stormtroopers manage to storm into the hangar.

"Zeb, the mission is compromised! We need an evac!" Sabine said."

"Copy! On our way!" Zeb replied.

Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Hera climb to the roof when the shuttle they used arrived. Zeb appears and opens fires on the enemy.

"Get in!" Zeb shouts.

The four Rebels jump on to the ship and it takes off while Agent Kallus grins wickedly.

 **[Later on...]**

Later on, the Rebels are at the Imperial Complex trying to find a way off of Lothal. They made it to a space port where an Imperial Shuttle and a few AT-DTs walkers are stationed.

"See? What did I tell you?" Ezra asked.

"Nice." Kanan says.

"Hera, shield generators" Sabine said pointing to the generators.

"Military grade." Hera said. "Everyone grab one. The Fleet can use these."

Hera, Zeb, and Sabine each grab a shield generator and they rolled into the shuttle. They are about to when Ezra stops and feels a dark presence in the Force.

"What is it?" asked Sabine.

"Can you feel that?" Ezra asked.

"The cold..." Kanan said.

The rebels look and coming out of the mist was none of than the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Vader draws his lightsaber out and activates it. Also coming from the mist are about a handful of Stormtroopers. Kanan and Ezra quickly activated their lightsabers to confront Vader.

"Hera, go! We'll cover you!" Kanan said to the Twi'lek pilot.

"Kanan, look out!" Hera shouts.

Vader attacks Kanan, but he blocks at the last second. Kanan struggles as he fights against the Sith Lord. Vader grabs Kanan and disables his lightsaber before throwing him into a crate. Ezra then goes to attack Vader, only to be tossed by the Force into the leg of a walker. Vader then slowly uses the Force to try to slice Ezra's head with his own lightsaber.

"Your master has deceived you into believing you can become a Jedi." Darth Vader said.

Ezra struggles to stay alive as his blade gets closer to him. Kanan gets up and sees Ezra in trouble. He tries to help but only to get pushed back by Vader.

"Master Depabilapa has failed you. Now you shall fail your padawan, Jedi." Vader said.

Just then a green laser slams the ground near Vader, throwing him away, dropping Ezra to the floor. The Rebels and the Imperial Stormtroopers stop firing and they look up to see a figure all covered in green armor from top to bottom. In the middle was a symbol of a Lantern. On his right hand was a power ring that glows.

"That padawan has the will!" The figure said.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kanan asked.

"Look at the armor." Sabine said.

"Karabast..." Zeb muttered.

Vader turns his attention to the green warrior.

"All units, focus your fire on that powerful warrior." Vader ordered.

The Stormtroopers turn their blasters to the powerful warrior and open fire. The Figure lands on the ground and creates a forcefield around himself.

"Go! I'll cover you!" said the warrior.

He fires his ring at the leg of a walker making it tilt.

"Kanan, now's our chance!" Ezra said.

"Together!" Kanan shouts.

Kanan and Ezra uses the Force to push Vader into the ground. The burning walker crashes down on the Sith Lord. Then all of sudden, the burning walker gets lifted off from the ground. Kanan and Ezra looked as Vader uses the Force to lift the walker off of him. They are in shocked.

"If that does not kill him, what will?" Ezra asked.

"Not us! Run!" Kanan said.

The Rebels along with the Green Warrior quickly boarded the shuttle and they quickly fly out of here. Vader looks as the Shuttle leaves the Capital City. A Stormtrooper commander arrives.

"My lord, I will mobilize our fighters to intercept." He said.

"That will not be necessary, Commander." Lord Vader said. "The Rebels have not yet left the system."

From the shuttle, the rebels are a bit exhausted from the fight at the Complex.

"Zeb, make sure that can't track us." Hera said.

"Consider it done." Zeb said.

Zeb moves to the cockpit to jam communication.

"Who was that?" Ezra asked in fear. "Another Inquisitor?"

"No. Worse. A Sith Lord." Kanan replied. "An ancient enemy of the Jedi."

"Lord Vader." Said the Green Warrior.

"Who know him?" asked Sabine.

"Yes, Sabine. I know him."

"How did you-?" asked Kanan.

"No! It can't be!" Ezra said.

The figure's ring glows and it changes him back to normal. Everyone gasps to see that the green figure that saved them was none other than Maketh Tua!

"Minister Tua!" Hera said.

"What? What happen- Holy Karabast..." Zeb said when he reaches to the others and sees Maketh Tua still alive.

"Yes. I have survived." Maketh said.

"You died in the explosion. We saw you!" Ezra said.

"I was dead, but not yet." Maketh said to the crew. "I was one the verge of death when this ring saved my life."

She shows them the power ring.

 **[Flashback...]**

 _From inside the burning ship, Minister Tua was trapped inside with some debris pinned her to the floor. She coughs as the smoke and fire covers the area. She struggles to stay alive._

 _"I can't die like this. I wanted to escape from the Empire, but I failed." Tua said in a weak voice._

 _Tua is only steps away from Death's doorstep. She could join the others who were killed including the Grand Inquisitor._

 _"I will not suffer the same fate. I will survive!" Tua shouts and she uses her strength to lift the debris off of her, but is too heavy._

 _"Maketh Tua of Lothal" A voice called out to the Minister. "You have the ability to overcome great fear."_

 _Maketh looks around and sees a green light approaching her. The light fades and it forms into a power ring._

 _"A ring?" Maketh asked in confusion._

 _"I am more than the ring. I am your bearer and will free you from your fate." The Ring said before it glows bright and envelopes Maketh before the light dies down._

 _Maketh wakes up and sees that she is no longer on Lothal but in an unknown realm. She looks around and sees nothing but blackness. She notices that she is in a green bubble._

 _"Do not be afraid, Maketh." A deep but smooth voice spoke to her._

 _Maketh looks and sees a large green shape creature floating. She gasps as she stares at it._

 _"Who are you?" Asked Maketh._

 _"I am Ion, the Entity of Willpower. I have heard your cry for help and I have saved your life." Ion said._

 _"What do you want from me?" asked Maketh._

 _"Your choice either accept the power ring or fall into the death realm?" asked Ion "Your willpower has been summoned during your final minutes."_

 _Ion summons a power ring and it floats to Maketh. Will she accept it or no?_

 _"I wanted to leave Lothal and help the rebels, but I failed."_

 _"You must not give up. Your will makes you stronger. I will send you back if you want to be a Green Lantern."_

 _"Green Lantern?"_

 _"Peace keepers of the Universe. Powerful warriors that protected the innocent. Maketh Tua, are you willing to use your will to fight against your enemies?"_

 _Maketh looks at the ring. She wants her will to fight the Empire and to bring peace with the Rebellion._

 _"Ion, I accept." Maketh said._

 _The ring then inserts into Maketh's ring and then the ring glows around her. Her uniform transforms into a Green Lantern suit. When the light dies down, Maketh looks at her new suit. Maketh looks at her armor in amazement. She has never worn armor before until the power ring created for her._

 _"Now go, Maketh. The rebels are in danger. You have the power overcome fear..." Ion said._

 _"How do I use it?! Wait!" Maketh said before the light shines once again._

 **[Flashback ends...]**

"So you're telling us that you were chosen to become a Green Lantern just because you have overcome fear?" Ezra asked.

"Correct." Maketh Tua replied.

"I thought they were just a myth?" Sabine asked.

"Not exactly true. I used to met one before the Empire took over." Maketh said.

"I remembered one Lantern" Kanan said. "Tomar Rey. He helped me and my master won the battle of Mygeeto. He saved our lives."

"The Green Lanterns are stronger than the Jedi when it comes to these rings." Maketh said.

"We should tell Commander Sato about this along with Ahsoka." Hera said.

"Another Jedi?" asked Maketh before she covers her mouth.

"How do you know?" Asked Kanan.

Everyone else looked at Maketh in confusion. How does Maketh knew about Ahsoka?

"Uh... I guess the power ring allows me to know information about anyone." Maketh said.

"We can explain more after we get to the fleet." Hera asked.

"Yes, we should." Maketh said.

The rebels head out to escape Lothal with the defector who is now a Green Lantern. They made a deal with the smuggler named Lando and they land near his camp site. They exit the shuttle and they meet with Lando's droid.

"You must be Lando's droid." Hera said.

"Yes, mam. I have prepared Calrissian's instructions," The droid said. "Which one of you is a mechanic?"

Chopper replies saying he is the mechanic.

"Definitely not you." Sabine said.

Meanwhile back in the shuttle, Maketh sits in the cockpit, speaking to Ion by her power ring about the ability of the weapon.

"The ring allows a user to create anything within the mind." Ion said in Maketh's mind.

"How does one know about the will?" Asked Maketh.

"One must learn to overcome fear. If you have the will, you conquer your fear, Maketh."

Maketh then concentrates within her mind and then her ring forms into something. It forms into what appears to be a Stormtrooper E-11 blaster. Maketh looks in amazement and then takes it. It is not hologram. It is real.

"I can feel it." Maketh said.

"The construct is what you created, Maketh. You will use the willpower to battle your enemies." Ion said.

"I really appreciate your concern, Ion, but I must be going." Maketh as she sees the crew approaching the ship.

Ion disappears and Maketh meets up with the Ghost Crew. She was told that the Empire burned Tarkin Town to the ground and taken the population captive. The crew agrees to head for the fleet. They take off and they managed to sneak pass the blockade and jumped into hyperspace. After traveling for nearly an hour, the shuttle exits out of Hyperspace. There the Rebel Fleet is waiting for them. A few C-90 cruisers and a Pelta class capital ship, Phoenix Home. A few A-Wing Interceptors arrive on the scene.

"Phoenix Home, this is Ghost Away team. Clearance code: 1-2-1-8-1-5." Hera said to command.

 _"Clearance is checked clear. Welcome home, Ghost."_ Command said.

The shuttle heads for the docking clamp and it attaches to the side of the frigate. The crew along with Maketh made their way to the bridge. Then Chopper alerts them.

"Chopper said there's a tracking device aboard the shuttle." Hera shouts.

"Let's go!" Kanan shouts.

The Crew quickly rushed to the bridge where they meet Commander Sato and the former Jedi, Ahsoka Tano.

"Commander Sato, we need to get the fleet out of here!" Hera shouts to the commander. "Our shuttle has been tracked."

"Commander, I'm scanning a ship entering our sector." A rebel technician said. The Ghost and Maketh looked at each other. From out in space was the TIE Advance piloted by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. "No other vessel has entered near the system."

"Move Phoenix Squad to intercept!" Commander Sato ordered.

The pilots scrambled to their A-Wing fighters to take out the threat. They take off from the Phoenix Home and C-90s forming up to engage. It is 9 A-Wings vs. One TIE Advance.

"Fighter, coming in at Mark 3!" said the Leader Pilot.

Vader moves in to engage the Rebel fleet only to meet the Phoenix Squadron. The A Wings opened fire on him, but he uses his piloting skills to dodge fire before returning fire. Two of nine A-Wings were destroyed, before Lord Vader turns to the Rebel Fleet.

From the bridge, the crew watches as the red triangle (Lord Vader) approaches the command ship.

"He's coming in too fast!" Ezra shouts.

"Fleet, raise deflector shields!" Hera ordered.

 _"We've lost Phoenix 1 and 2!"_ shouted a Rebel pilot.

Vader opens fire on the command ship, causing damage. Everyone on board nearly tumble from the explosions. The lights went out before turning back on.

"How can one fighter best an entire squadron?" Commander Sato asked.

"Your pilots are outmatched, Commander!" Hera shouts.

Hera then had enough. She rushes out to pursuit the enemy.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kanan.

"Getting involved!" Hera shouts.

"Let's go!" Sabine said and the crew head for the Ghost. "Ezra, come on!"

"All right if me and Tua tag along?" Asked Ahsoka.

"The more, the merrier." Ezra said.

Ezra, Ahsoka, and Maketh head for the Ghost.

The Phoenix Squadron is struggling to take down Vader. Two A-Wings are engaging him, but the Sith Lord barrel rolls. He then pulls back and his TIE Advance spins 180 degrees, facing his opponents. He opens fire on one fighter before turning to the second one. The pilot yells as he was shot down by the Sith Lord.

On board the Ghost, the Crew along with Ahsoka and Maketh prepare for battle. Hera, Kanan, Chopper, Ahsoka, and Maketh are in the bridge while Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb are operating the cannons.

"Everyone, check in!" Hera shouted.

" _Tail gun, check!"_ Zeb said.

" _Turret, check!"_ Sabine said.

" _Nose cannon, check! Check!"_ Ezra shouts.

"Alright, kids. Do Mom and Dad proud!" Hera said.

"Here he comes!" Kanan shouts.

The Ghost takes off to pursuit Lord Vader...

Meanwhile elsewhere, a green light flies across space on patrol. He is a human like others and he is in his late twenties. He had recently received an S.O.S signal from the Rebel Group of the Lothal Sector. He is on his way to help the group.

"Emerald Knight to Phoenix Home. Come in Phoenix Home." He said to his power ring.

On the _Phoenix Home,_ Commander Sato and crew were struggling to keep their ship leveled as long as possible despite taking heavy damage from the TIE Advanced.

"Commander, I'm receiving transmission from an unknown contact." A rebel technician said.

"Who is it?" asked Sato.

"Him, sir."

"Emerald Knight. Put him through."

A hologram shows "Emerald Knight" who is flying towards the fleet.

 _"Commander Sato, I have received your call. I'm near your position."_ Emerald Knight said.

"Understood, Emerald." Sato replied. "Captain Syndula and her crew are engaging the lone fighter."

 _"Should I give you support?"_ asked Emerald Knight.

"As long as we can recover." Sato replied.

 _"Copy that. Emerald Knight out."_

Emerald Knight ends the communication and sees and the Rebel Fleet under attack. He flies in and creates a combat visor and sees the enemy fighter chasing a large rebel freighter. He flies up and creates an US WW2 F6F Hellcat fighter. He dives and strafes on the Tie Advance, making him fly off. He then contacts the crew of the ship.

"Ghost. This is Emerald Knight. I'll keep the enemy away from you." Emerald Knight said.

 _"Copy, Emerald Knight. This is Spectre 1."_ Spectre 1 said.

"Roger, Spectre 1."

As Emerald Knight drives the enemy fighters away with is fighter construct, the warrior reaches for the Phoenix Home ship and creates fire extinguishers. He then sends out several beams and they begin repairing the damaged ship.

"Commander Sato, I am repairing your ship. Once your hyperdrive is restored, jump to hyperspace!" Emerald Knight said.

 _"Understood, Emerald Knight. Ghost, Fleet prepare for hyperspace jump!"_ Sato said.

 _"Copy, Commander Sato."_ Spectre 1 said.

Emerald Knight than finishes the repairs and goes for the Ghost.

"Emerald Knight to Ghost, request permission to come aboard." Emerald said.

"Granted." Spectre replied.

Emerald Knight flies to the Ghost and the door opens allowing him to climb aboard.

"Rebel Fleet, commence hyperspace jump!" Sato said.

"Roger!" Spectre 1 said.

Then the Ghost, the Pheonix Home, and the fleet jumped into hyperspace just before the TIE shoots at them.

From inside the Ghost, the Crew heads for the common room and see a man in his late twenties with black hair and blue eyes.

"You're the one they call the Ghost Crew." Emerald Knight said.

"You must be Emerald Knight." Spectre 1 said.

Emerald nods before he turns to see the defector: Maketh Tua.

"Are you the one that has been chosen by the ring?" asked Emerald.

"Uhh, yes?" Maketh answered.

"My named is Derek Stewart." Derek said. "I am here to help you become a Green Lantern..."

 **Sorry about this guys. I promise I will write a big longer and more action. The next chapter is when Derek begins training Maketh to become the Green Lantern...**


	2. Strenght of Will

**Here is Chapter 2 of Willpower of Minister Tua...**

As the Rebel Fleet recovers from the Imperial attack, the group meets up back on the _Phoenix Home_ after Green Lantern Derek Stewart arrives to stop Darth Vader from destroying the fleet. The Crew of the Ghost had met the Green Lantern during the attack and the man has meet Maketh Tua.

They are now backing on the bridge of the command ship to discuss issues about Maketh Tua.

"Thank you, Derek Stewart for saving our fleet." Commando Sato said to Derek. "You manage to keep the Imperial Fleet off of our side."

"Thank you, Commander Sato." Derek said. "And thank you for sending me your distress signal. Otherwise you would have been wiped out in one swoop."

"Commander, we also have some shocking news that you may want to hear." Kana said.

"What is it, Kanan?" asked Sato.

Hera then goes to Maketh, "Minister will tell you what happen."

Maketh was a bit nervous because she don't know if Commander Sato or the Rebels can trust her.

"Commander, I have something that I have to show you." Maketh said.

Then she reaches for her pocket and pulls out her power ring and then puts it on for everyone to see. Her ring begins surrounding her in a green energy field. The light shines the bridge, making everyone shield themselves from the blind. When the light dies down, everyone look up and they are shocked to see what happened.

"By the Force..." Ahsoka said in awed.

"It is true..." Derek Stewart said.

"How could this be?" asked Sato.

"Commander, Ahsoka, Derek, I was chosen by this power ring from the Green Lantern Corps." Maketh said, to the three people.

"Now I am not the only Green Lantern helping the Rebels." Derek Stewart muttered.

"Okay, uh I am confused about this but, what is this whole thing about?" asked Ezra.

"Well, Bridger. It's time to tell you and your crew the whole thing." Derek said. "Ever since the Clone Wars, the Green Lantern Corps were once allies with the Jedi Order. They fought alongside with the Clones from the beginning to downfall of the Separatists. We used to have GLs before they were gunned down by the Clones." Derek clenches his fist in anger. "The bastard Emperor Palpatine and his "apprentice" Anakin Skywalker betrayed us and killed every last one of them. Some of us manage to escape with some of the Jedi including the younglings. We've been hiding ever since."

"Why can't you just fight back?" asked Ezra.

"They are not alone, Ezra. Our enemies, the Red Lanterns, made an alliance with the Sith before the Jedi Purge." Derek replied. "They have be killing our comrades and hunting the remaining Jedi down."

"Thanks to the brave heroic sacrifices from the Green Lanterns, most of the Jedi have gone into hiding." Ahsoka said.

"Maketh, you have been chosen because of your sacrifice to save the Ghost Crew." Derek said.

"I am here because you will have to do training if you want to be the Green Lantern."

"Me?" asked Maketh. "Training? I don't what else to say."

"Maketh, I am going to train you. You must learn to defend yourself and others."

Maketh looks at the crew before looking down to her ring. She has been chosen to wield the most powerful weapon in the universe. She then looks at Derek with determination. She is willing to be trained if she wants to help people.

"Alright, I accept!" Maketh said in agreement.

"Good. Maketh, if you would follow me please." Derek said.

"Good luck, Maketh and may the Force be with you." Ahsoka said.

"Uh, I guess may the Force be with you too." Maketh said and she follows Derek. They reach fpr the hangar of the _Phoenix Home._ Most of the area was because most of the A-Wings were taken out by Lord Vader. Derek stops with Maketh behind her.

He turns to her. "Okay, Maketh. If you want to become like me, you must learn to overcome your fears. Many Green Lanterns were under the famous Drill Instructor: Sgt. Kilowog. "

"Sgt. Kilowog?" asked Maketh.

Derek creates an image of the Sergeant for Maketh to see.

"Kilowog is one of the toughest drill instructors in the Green Lantern Corps." Derek explained to Maketh. "He has pushed most of the trainees to their limits and some of them died during training."

"That's terrible." Maketh commented.

"I know." Derek replied. "I was under his command, but despite the brutal training, I survived boot camp."

"So, Mr. Stewart, when do we start training?" asked Maketh.

"Please just call me Derek and we start right now." Derek said and he uses his ring to create a training arena. "Welcome to the Ring Slinging 101, Maketh. Or Sgt. Kilowog would like to call it: The Worst Day of your miserable life."

"I'm sorry?" asked Maketh.

"Focus, Tua!" Derek said making Maketh flinch a bit. "You must be on alert at all times. You don't know when your enemy can come in and attack you. Okay, Tua. Let's see what you can do." He then creates shackles around Maketh's feet and she is chain to the ground. Maketh looks down and struggles to get them but they are strong.

"Is this part of the training?" asked Maketh.

"Yes." Derek said. He then creates a large anvil above Maketh and it comes down on her.

Maketh reacts quickly and creates a platform and it stops the anvil construct nearly inches from her. She is struggling to keep the anvil and the platform floating.

"Your constructs need to be as strong as your will." Derek said before he creates another anvil, adding more weight on the platform. Maketh struggles a bit harder from the weight bearing down on her. "You will be trained until your will is worthy enough to be one of us."

From the upper platform, Ashoka and Commander Sato are watching the training event.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Ahsoka?" Commander Sato asked.

"Trust me, Commander. Derek will train her in no time." Ahsoka replied.

For nearly an hour, Derek is training Maketh with a bit of brute force and military. Tua has learned how to defend herself from enemies with constructs. Maketh is using a shield to deflect attacks from training dummy constructs.

"How am I doing?" asked Maketh.

"Keep going..." Derek replied.

Maketh was then trained on shooting targets with firearm constructs like sniper rifles and blaster pistols. Every time a target appears, Maketh would shoot with great accuracy.

"Not bad, Maketh." Derek said.

"Thank you." Maketh replied. "I have some experience in marksmanship."

Now Maketh learns how to operate vehicles such as fighters and tanks for supporting troops or attacking ships. She and Derek are out in space for flight simulation. Maketh is flying in an A-Wing fighter construct while Derek flies in a F-18 Fighter. They are simulating a dogfight. Derek is chasing Maketh.

"Your enemies have the numbers." Derek explained "Only your skills can save your life."

Maketh barrel rolls, dodging lasers. Then she did a tight right turn and now she turns to Derek. She smirks and fires on him until his construct is destroyed.

"Looks like I outsmarted you." Maketh said.

Derek nods and they went back inside the _Phoenix Home_. Now the times has come for the final part of training.

"Okay, Maketh. Now for the final part of the training: A test." Derek said.

"A what?" asked Maketh.

"A test. Your skill must be put to the test." Derek replied.

Just then Ahsoka and Commander Sato appear.

"Derek Stewart and Maketh Tua," Sato told them, "Kanan and his crew have returned from their mission with their completed search."

"We're on our way." Derek said before he turns to Maketh. "We'll complete more, Maketh. You did a good job."

"Thank you, Derek." Maketh replied. "I know that training was a bit hard, but-"

Derek places a finger on her lips. "It's okay. I know it hurts, but we have to survive and become strong. It's within our will. Now come, they are waiting for us."

Derek and Maketh made their way to the hallways of the command ship. There is where Ahsoka is waiting for Kanan and the Crew.

"So Ahsoka, what is the situation?" Derek asked.

Just as Ahsoka was about to reply, they hear footsteps. The trio turns and they see Kanan and the Ghost Crew. In front of them was a man in his early 50s with a full grown white beard and he has no hair. He is wearing an old Clone Armor with blue straps. He smiles at Ashoka.

"Commander..." The man said while in parade rest.

Ahsoka looks at the man before stepping forward to get close.

The man chuckle a bit, "You got old."

Ahsoka made a small laugh then said "Had to happen sometime, Rex." Ahsoka then pleasantly surprised Rex with a hug. The Ghost crew smiled.

Rex then said to Ahsoka "Glad you're still alive."

Ahsoka broke the hug and said "You too."

"Well I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys," said Rex motioning to the Ghost crew.

"Thank you for trusting my friend," said Ahsoka to the Ghost crew.

"It wasn't easy," said Kanan. "It's still not."

"Nothing worth doing ever is," said Ahsoka.

Then Derek and Maketh approach Captain Rex.

"Rex, this is Green Lanterns Derek Stewart and his partner Maketh Tua." Ahsoka said.

"Captain Rex. It's good to see you." Derek said saluting to the Captain.

"Likewise, Green Lantern." Rex said. "I'm glad that you warriors have saved our lives."

"We'll be by your side to the end." Derek said.

The Rebels had now gain help from the Clones of the Republic who disobeyed Order 66. Soon Maketh will be put to the test if she is willing to be a Green Lantern...

 **Sorry for the long delay, but I manage to get this chapter done... The third chapter is where Maketh goes with the Ghost Crew to investigate an abandoned Clone Medical Station where a new threat is waiting for them...**


	3. Maketh's Test

**Hey, everyone. Sorry, I took so long. Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy...**

On board a CR-90 Cruiser, the Ghost Crew along with Captain Rex are in the briefing room with Green Lanterns Derek Stewart and Maketh Tua.

"Thanks to Captain Rex's coordinates, I found an old base Better find the medical supplies quick. Captain Wits is about to need them." Hera said.

"We have to be on alert." Derek said. "That is why I'm sending Maketh to join you."

"Excuse me?" Maketh asked Derek.

"Maketh, this is your chance if you want to complete your training." Derek replied.

"But what if I-," Maketh said before Derek places a finger on her lips.

"It's okay. I know you're scared but you have got to try." Derek said.

Maketh looks at Derek and the Ghost Crew before looking down at her power ring. Derek wants to help her complete the training by making her go with them.

"Alright, Derek. I'm ready." Maketh declares.

"That a girl." Derek said.

On board the Phantom, Maketh was about to go with Ezra, Chopper, Sabine, and Zeb when Derek arrives.

"Before you go, you need to have your ring charged." Derek said before pulling a large lantern shape object.

"What is that?" asked Maketh.

"A Battery for your ring." Derek said before taking Maketh's hand with her ring on it. "Say the oath and the battery will recharge your ring."

Maketh looks at the battery before she inserts her ring inside. Then she reacts and her eyes glow green. Ezra and the others are amazed to see the power of the Green Lantern.

" **In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no Evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worshipped Evil's might. Beware my power! Green Lantern's light."**

The light dies down and Derek takes the battery back. Then Derek takes Maketh's hands.

"Listen to me carefully." Derek said. "Your constructs are based on your Willpower. Fear is the enemy of will. Will is what makes you takes action. Fear is what stops you, and makes you weak. When you are afraid you can't act. When you can't act, you can't defend. And if you can't defend, you die."

"Oh dear." Maketh said.

"I know." Derek said.

Maketh looks at Derek who is preparing to send her with the crew.

"I am ready." Maketh said.

"Good luck." Derek said as he steps back and the door closes in front of Maketh.

The Phantom fires up and leaves the fleet to jump into hyperspace. While in hyperspace, Maketh looks at her ring. She is being sent out there to be put to the test by Derek.

"You okay?"

Maketh turns and sees Sabine looking at her before she sits across from her.

"Yes, Sabine. I am fine." Maketh said.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Sabine asked.

"What?" Maketh opposed. "No. Why would you ask me that?"

"You were blushing after you charged your ring." Sabine said.

"Oh, alright." Maketh confessed. "I do like him. A bit."

"Just tell him how you feel and he'll understand." Sabine said.

"I think I will." Maketh said.

Just then, the Phantom exits the hyperspace and the rebels have arrived at their destination. They look out and they see a floating structure.

"What is this place?" asked Ezra.

"What do you know? Rex's codes worked." Sabine replied.

"Ring, analyze the structure." Maketh spoke to her power ring.

" **Scanning complete."** The ring said. **"A Republic Medical Station used during the Clones Wars before it was abandoned at the end."**

The Phantom reaches to one of the hangers to land inside. They all got out and it find out that it is dark. Chopper warbles in fear.

"Oh, come on, Chop." Ezra said to Chopper. "It's not so creepy. Just dark. Nothing we can't handle."

"Wait. You actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can?" Zeb asks.

"Yeah. Sort of. I'm learning." Ezra said.

As they walk to the door, Maketh's power ring shines on making it a flashlight for the group to see through the dark.

"Yep. I was afraid of this. No power." Sabine said.

"I'm on it." Zeb said.

"Here, let me do it." Maketh said reaching to the door. She creates large crowbars and pry opens the door. The group was amazed to see the ring used in action.

They went to the door before Maketh dissolves the construct and the door closes. Maketh walks in front next to Sabine with her ring lighting the way. As Sabine walks she stops and reaches to a wall. Maketh stop and goes to her.

"What are you doing?" Maketh asked.

"What? This place needs some work of art." Sabine said while spraying a Phoenix symbol on it.

"Hmm. That looks good." Maketh said. "But something's missing."

"What?" Sabine asked.

Maketh's ring sprays green paint around the Phoenix. Then Maketh looks at it and she made a Green Lantern symbol around the Phoenix.

"Perfect, Maketh." Sabine said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now that's art."

"Girls, hurry up." Ezra said.

"We're coming." Maketh said.

Then they heard a sound and they turn to the place of it. Maketh creates an E-11 blaster and readies it.

"Who's there?" Sabine asked.

"Come on, we should get back to the others." Maketh said.

Sabine and Maketh walk back slowly.

"Hey."

"Ezra!" Sabine said as she and Maketh turn around to see Ezra. Maketh slams her construct onto Ezra's guts. He grunts and falls to the floor.

"Maketh!" Ezra shouted while clenching his stomach.

"You should not have done that." Maketh said.

Ezra gets up and breathes a bit after taking the hit.

"Let's just get to the command center." Ezra said.

As the trio head for the command center, coming out from some pile debris was a small probe droid with little claws on it. It warbles something to someone.

" _I will be right there."_

Maketh, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper had finally reach to the command center.

"Well, this is the command center. Or what's left of it." Sabine said/

"This might make a good base for us." Ezra said.

"No thanks. This place looks like it's about to fall apart." Sabine said looking at her surroundings. "Chopper! Power it up." Chopper plugs in and switches on the grid and then the lights to the entire station turned on. "I didn't mean the whole station. I meant this control panel."

"It would have made it easier for us to search around." said Maketh.

"Okay, Chopper, shut everything else off except for this one terminal." Sabine said to Chopper. The droid shuts off the lights leaving only the console on. "Hmm. Got the inventory files, but most are corrupted, unreadable. I can't tell where the med supplies are or if they even exist."

"So, change of plans then." Ezra said. "Chopper stays here, repairs the files, while we search for the supplies."

"Well, it's worth a try, I guess." Sabine said.

"I should stay here with Chopper, I presume." Maketh said.

"Good idea." Sabine said as the group leaves the command center leaving Maketh and Chopper behind.

Maketh sits down on a crate and contacts Derek.

"Ring, contact Derek." She said.

"Contacting..."

" _Maketh, are you okay?"_ Derek asked her.

"Yes. I am fine." Maketh replied. "I have found a Republic Medical Station"

"Well done, Maketh." Derek said. "You are starting to gain experience."

"Thank you, Derek." Maketh said.

"Warning! Two unknown contacts detected!" Maketh's ring alerted her.

"Maketh, what's happening?" Derek asks.

"I don't know, but I am checking it out right now." Maketh said before ending the communication.

Chopper warbles something, but luckily Maketh's ring can translate any language.

"I'll look for the others." Maketh said. She leaves Chopper to find the others.

Maketh goes through the hall and then sees a droid looking around. She hides behind the corner. She silently creates a SR-1 Sniper Rifle. She looks through the scope and sees her target in sight. She pulls the trigger and the weapon fires at the droid. The green bolt strikes the droid down. Maketh then moves and hears some noises. Maketh goes to the location and sees the group captured. Behind them are two beings with Imperial symbols on their shoulder pads. Maketh remembers who they are. They are Inquisitors for the Empire.

"Once we have the others, we'll dispose of them both. Very slowly." The short one said.

"Chin up." Zeb looks up and sees the Phantom hanging upside down.

"Chin up? What does that mean?" Ezra said before looking to see the ship. "Oh."

Maketh sees the ship as well. She creates a smoke grenade and throws it. The grenade explodes and it releases smoke around the group. The group is released from their binds.

"What?" asked the tall Inquisitor.

"Go!" Maketh shouted as she creates dual blaster pistols and fires on the Inquisitors.

The Inquisitors activated their red lightsabers and deflect the blasts. The group got on board with their supplies and they head out. The short Inquisitor uses the Force the seal the hangar doors. They are closing and the enemy holds them down.

"The doors are closing!" Zeb shouts.

Maketh then flies over the Phantom and them unleashes a powerful flash. The Inquisitors are forced to shield themselves from the light.

"Go!" Maketh shouts as the Phantom flies out with her following.

The Phamton flies from the station with Maketh following. After traveling through Hyperspace, the group returns to the Phoenix Home. Maketh returns and sees Derek with Ahsoka and Rex.

"Maketh Tua." Derek said to her. "Congratulations on your test. You have proven me on what you are capable of."

"Thank you, Derek." Maketh said before she hugs him. Derek was shocked before he returns the hug.

"You have now officially a Green Lantern." Derek said before he opens a portal and a lantern battery floats down to his level. "Handle it with care, Maketh."

Maketh takes it before she explains to him about her ecounter with the Inquisitors. Derek tells her he knows about them and they are now a new threat to the Rebellion...

 **My apologies everyone for the long delay...**


	4. Wings of the Master

On route to Ibaar, the Rebels are preparing for a supply drop to the people on the system. Derek and Maketh are on board the Ghost with the crew.

" _The Empire has doubled our work quotas and cut our rations. Without your food drop, the weakest among us will starve."_ A man said via hologram.

"Stay strong, my friend. We'll be there soon." Kanan said.

"We will sweep Sheevie aside." Derek said.

" _You have our deepest gratitude, Phoenix Squadron and Green Lanterns. Our underground network is standing by at the drop zone to distribute-"_ Suddenly, the communication gets scrambled by intervene.

"The transmission is being jammed." Sabine said.

"Looks like the Empire came out to welcome us." Hera said.

Then they received a transmission from Agent Kallus.

" _Attention, rebel convoy."_ Agent Kallus said to the group _. "This system is under Imperial control. Stand down or be destroyed."_

"What a surprise. Agent Kallus." Zeb muttered.

"Hi, Sheevie. What's a man like you doing out in this sector?" Derek asked Kallus. "Shouldn't you be back on Lothal, kissing Tarkin's ass?"

" _Stewart."_ Kallus said. _"I should have known that you were the one that stop Lord Vader."_

"You're just jealous, Sideburns. Beware my power." Derek said before ending the transmission.

"I like this guy." Zeb chuckles.

"Phoenix Leader, your pilots ready? " Hera said.

" _As ready as we'll ever be, Captain Syndulla."_

"All fighters, attack formation." Hera said.

"Maketh, let's go." Derek said.

Maketh follows them as they head out to support the run. Derek creates a squad of MIG-29 fighters. Maketh had recently studied combat from Derek so she creates Russian SU-25 attack bombers.

"Maketh, send your bombers to attack the blockade." Derek said to Maketh. "I'll deal with the fighters."

"Right." Maketh said before she takes off with her constructs following her.

"Just handle those TIEs, Phoenix Leader." Hera said.

"We'll cover you, Ghost. Start your run." Phoenix Leader said.

The squadron moves in for the run. Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra are operating the Ghost's cannons. Then the Imperial Blockade deploys TIE fighters to intercept.

"Enemy fighters coming in fast!" Maketh said.

The TIEs move in to target the Ghost.

"Zeb, bandit at 270!" Hera shouted.

"I see him." Zeb shoots the tail gun, but misses three TIEs. "Karabast!"

"Ezra, coming in at point three." Hera shouts.

Ezra fires and manages to shoot one of them down.

"Fighters, engage your targets. Protect the cargo." Derek said to his construct. The MIGs breaks off and fire on the TIEs. Many of them were obliterated within seconds.

"Kanan, two marks at 185." Hera said.

Kanan operates the turret and takes down two of them. Maketh's constructs are moving into attack mode to target the blockade.

"Sir, enemy bombers are moving in for an attack run." An officer said to Kallus.

"Not to worry. I already contact him to deal with them." Kallus said.

Then all of sudden, a rebel pilot looks sees three warships with red lines around it. "Ghost, enemy warships at sector 7!"

Derek looks and sees the enemy ships approaching.

"Shit! The Red Lanterns are here!" Derek shouted.

On the bridge of the Red Lantern battleship, a figure sits on his chair as sees the ships.

"Open fire on the transport." The Red Lantern said.

The battleships open fire on the transport.

"This is Transport 1. We're taking heavy fire!" The captain of the ship said.

"Stay on course, Transport 1." Hera said.

"Concentrate your fire on that transport. That cargo will not get past us." Kallus said to the Red Lanterns.

"Bombers, attack the lead cruiser!" Maketh said. The constructs dive in to target the lead cruiser.

"Destroy those bombers!" Kallus said.

The cruisers open fire on the SU-25s, bringing two of them down. The SU-25s lock on and fire their rockets on the cruiser. The rockets hit the front and manage to destroy one of the ship's turrets. The constructs then pull up after they did their run. The cruiser is damaged from the attack.

" _Losing forward deflectors!"_

"We're almost through!" Hera shouted.

"Hera, we have to retreat!" Derek said.

Hera has no choice but to turn back.

"All ships, retreat! Pull back!" Hera ordered.

The ships including the severely damaged transport pull out from the blockade. Agent Kallus sees them retreating.

"Maketh, the mission is compromised. We have to pull back!" Derek said.

Maketh pulls back and follows Derek as they retreat from the blockade.

"Sir, the enemy is retreating. Should we pursuit them?" asked an officer.

"No. Let them go for now, but they will be back." Kallus grins wickedly.

The Red Lantern sees his enemies retreating.

"You will be back." He said.

Back on the Phoenix Home, the rebels are recovering from the failed run against the blockade.

"We must finish this mission." Hera said to the crew. "If we try again with our two remaining transports, I know I can get at least one through."

"We don't have much time." Kanan said "The people of Ibaar won't last another rotation without our help."

"I agree we must try, but our entire fleet is no match for that blockade." Commander Sato said.

"And what's worse is those three enemy ships have aided Kallus to making to more difficult." Hera said.

"Those were Red Lantern battleships." Derek said, getting everyone's attention. He creates a holographic image of one of them. "The Red Lanterns are our enemies from the Lantern War. They have been a threat ever since. With the enemy now allies with the Empire, your squad will be wipe out."

"So what should we do?" Kanan asked.

"I have been in contact with the crew of the Interceptor. They can help us get through that blockade, there is a problem." Derek said.

"What is it?" asked Maketh.

"The crew is... my family."

"Family?" asked Kanan.

"It's been nearly 2 years since I've seen them." Derek said.

"If they are your family, why don't you appreciate them?" asked Ezra.

"At least try, Derek." Maketh said.

Derek looks at Maketh with a bit of guilt. He has missed his family for two years. He has to accept it.

"Alright. Let do this." Derek said.

Later on, the rebels are going to try again to get the supplies for Ibaar. Hera, Sabine, and Zeb are out retrieving a prototype ship that can break through the blockade. This time the crew will use the Ghost since it's smaller and faster. Derek is leading the group while Maketh is with the crew on the Ghost. Derek creates a squad of German ME-110 fighters as escort.

On the bridge of the cruiser now repaired, an officer detects the threat.

"Sir, enemy ships are approaching from sector nine."

"Scan the rebel ships. The one which carries the relief supplies will be our primary target." Kallus ordered.

"Initiating scan now, sir."

On the bridge of the Red Lantern ship, soldiers are scanning when they detected the rebels and Stewart.

"Sir, the rebels are returning for the run once more." One of them said.

"So, Derek. You have come back to oppose me." The leader said. "Prepare the cannons."

On the Ghost, Kanan and Ezra are piloting the ship.

"Command ship, I'll follow your lead. Hopefully we can break through their line and make a run for the surface." Kanan said.

"Whose idea was this again?" Ezra asked.

"Sir, comscan has identified the Corellian VCX as the supply transport." The officer said to Kallus.

"Of course. Commander, focus all fire on the Ghost." Kallus ordered.

"Sir, they are in range."

"Open fire." The leader said.

The Imperial cruisers and the Red Lantern battleships open fire on the rebels.

"Stay in formation, squad." Derek said.

"Fighter incoming." A rebel pilot said.

Approaching them were TIE fighters.

"Fighters, take them out!" Derek said to the constructs and they move in to attack them.

"Rex, Maketh, keep those TIEs off our back!" Kanan said.

"Workin' on it!" Rex jumps on the nose cannon and opens fire on the TIEs.

"Copy that." Maketh operates the turret to shoot down the fighters.

The TIEs open fire on the Ghost, but the ME-110s attack them making them scramble. As the Ghost close in, the cruisers are closing the gap to cut off the route.

"Better pick up the pace. The cruisers are closing the gap!" Kanan shouts.

The enemy ships keep on firing on the Ghost. Derek fires missiles at the turrets. They home in and destroy them. Despite the attack, the cruisers cut them off.

"We're cut off!" Ezra said.

"Dammit!" Maketh shouts.

"I'm gonna swing around and try from another direction." Kanan growled in anger.

"Those battleships are still a problem! We have to destroy them!" Derek shouts.

"Stay on course, Ghost. I'll knock that cruiser out of your way."

"Just hang in there, bro. We'll deal with those Reds for you,"

Then coming out of hyperspace was the new ship and the Interceptor. The new ship is the B-Wing fighter.

"Turn me loose, Phantom." Hera said.

"Say hello to Kallus for me." Zeb said.

"Oh, we will. If there's anything left of him." Sabine said.

The Phantom releases the B-Wing and the Interceptor follows the B-Wing to attack the blockade.

"Sir, rebel reinforcements have arrived. One shuttle and two ships of unknown design." The officer said.

"I would hardly call those reinforcements." Kallus said.

On the bridge of the Red Lantern ship...

"Sir, the Interceptor has arrived."

"Good. The whole family is here." Said the leader "Withdraw from the blockade."

"Sir?"

"I have seen enough! Pull out"

The Red Lantern ships begin pulling out from the blockade.

Derek looks and sees the Interceptor and smiles. His family has come to help.

"Hey, bro. You could use some help." said a familiar voice.

"Krystal?" Derek asked.

The Interceptor fly pass him and goes after the cruisers.

"Sir, the unidentified ships is taking the lead. It's moving into attack position off our starboard side."

The Interceptor joins with the B-Wing to attack. Then at the same time they fire their powerful lasers. The lasers strike home on the cruiser and it explodes into a fire ball. Kallus was dumbfounded for what he has just witness.

"That's impossible." Kallus muttered.

Kanan and Ezra look to see the Interceptor and what has just happened.

"Did you see that?" Ezra asked.

"I don't believe it." Kanan muttered. "Come on. We got to deliver the cargo."

"Deliver the cargo, Ghost. We'll cover you." Derek said.

Above the clouds of Ibaar...

"We're over the drop zone now. Releasing cargo." Kanan said.

The Ghost releases the cargo and the people retrieve them.

" _We've recovered the drop. Thank you, Phoenix Squadron. You've saved us. You've saved us all."_

"You're welcome." Kanan said.

The Ghost returns and regroups with the force. The Interceptor flies by the Ghost and the B-Wing as escort.

" _We have confirmation the drop was successful. Let's go home, Phoenix Squadron."_ Commander Sato said.

Maketh looks and sees Derek looking at her. She smiles at him before the ships jump into hyperspace.

Later on the Phoenix Home, Derek was chattering with Maketh when he hears footsteps. He turns to see his family; his mother Annabelle, his old sister Krystal, His old brother Jacob, his young brother Zack, and his young sister Kim.

"Mom?" Derek asks.

Annabelle looks at her son and rushes to him. She embraces him with a bear crushing hug. Soon the family come in to hug him as well.

"I knew you would come."

"We all do, my son." Annabelle said with tears in her eyes.

They let go and Derek turns to Maketh along with the Ghost Crew and the rebels.

"Everyone, this is my family. Family, this is the rebellion." Derek said to his family.

"Thank you for helping us getting pass through that blockade." Kanan said.

"We do, Kanan Jarrus. We all do." Annabelle said.

Maketh appears next to Derek.

"This is Maketh. She is my friend." Derek said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Maketh said.

"The pleasure is yours, Maketh." Annabelle said.

Hera looks out and sees the Interceptor out at the window. She has never seen one of those before.

"Beauty isn't she?"

Hera turns and sees Jacob arriving.

"That is the Interceptor, one of the fastest ships ever created in the Green Lantern Corps." Jacob said.

"I like that name." Hera said.

"So, why did you guys helped us?" Ezra asked.

"We have been helping many systems who cannot help themselves. We heard what has happened here and what the Emperor did." Derek said.

"The Empire has joined forces with the Red Lanterns to conquer the galaxy and crush any rebellion." Annabelle said.

"We are willing to help the Rebellion to defeat the Empire." Krystal said.

"We will need all the help you can give." Commander Sato said.

"And this fight is far from over." Derek said looking out at the window. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Red Lantern ship, the leader speaks to his master via hologram.

"What have you precede, Josef?" asked the leader.

"I have a feeling that my whole family is here, Atrocious." Josef said.

"Well done, my servant. Now, send out Rankorr, Antipathy, and Glocon to test them." Atrocious ordered Josef.

"It will be done, my lord." Josef ordered as he dissolves his holograms and leaves to summon the three lanterns to find the GLs...

 **Remember, I do not own anything but the OCs. Star Wars and Green Lantern belong to their owners...**


	5. Stealth Strike

Now with the Green Lanterns as their allies, the Rebellion has now turned the tide against Empire, but the enemy has a surprise for them. Traveling through hyperspace on a CR-90 cruiser were Ezra, Maketh, Commander Sato, and Derek's little sister Kim. They have volunteered to help search for the missing patrol.

"We'll be arriving in the Del Zennis system any moment." A rebel soldier said.

"Well, we're coming up on the last known position of our missing patrol, but I already checked the star charts." Ezra said to Sato. He looks at him. "There's nothing out here."

"There is something out there." Kim said.

"But obviously, that's not true since the ship went missing, so, you know, there must be something out here."

"When Captain Syndulla and Commander Stewart said you volunteered for this mission, she insisted you could be helpful." Commander Sato said.

"Let us hope that is true." Maketh said.

Then Ezra feels something within the Force. "Something's about to happen."

"Commander, we've lost hyperdrive control." A rebel soldier said.

"Emergency positions." Commander Sato ordered and everyone took to their seats.

"What's happening? Are we under attack?" Ezra asked.

They then felt being pulled from hyperspace. Their engines are cut off.

"We're being pulled out of hyperspace." The rebel said.

"Secure all stations and get me status report." Commander Sato said.

Then they look to see a prototype cruiser with large spheres around it. Three small cruisers are as escort.

"Instruments have frozen!" The pilot said.

"It's a Star Destroyer!" Ezra said.

"No. That is something else. Send the distress signal. Now!" Commander Sato ordered. He then contacts the Ghost for help, "Phoenix Home to Ghost. We've been pulled out of hyperspace. The Empire-"

Then the power to the Corvette Cruiser goes out and they are being dragged by the gravity. Kim grabs hold on Ezra tightly in fear.

"Derek, we are under attack by the Empire's new cruiser! Get us out!" Maketh said before the doors open and Stormtroopers arrive to arrest them.

The Rebels and the GLs have been captured...

* * *

On the system of Geral, the Ghost and the Interceptor are at a large hangar. The Ghost Crew is on the Interceptor since it is a bit bigger than the Ghost.

" _Phoenix Home to Ghost. We've been pulled out of hyperspace. The Empire-"_ Commander Sato said before the transmission ended.

" _Derek, we are under attack by the Empire's new cruiser! Get us out!"_ Maketh said, before the communication get cut off.

"The transmission was jammed." Hera said. "But still, that doesn't make any sense. You can't pull a ship out of hyperspace because you never know exactly where it is. A tractor beam can't get a lock."

"That's 'cause this isn't a tractor beam. It's a gravity well." Sabine said. "When I was at the academy, they were developing a new cruiser with gravity well projectors powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace."

"Well, it looks like they finished it." Kanan said.

"Chances are they're still testing the system." Sabine said. "If they follow Imperial procedure, the testing zone for this type of ship wouldn't be that large. You'll probably find it not far from where we lost contact with Commander Sato."

"I have been researching many types of warships when I was at the Naval Academy back at home." Zack said. "This must the Imperial Navy's Interdictor. The Emperor wanted to develop a weapon that uses gravity."

"If this prototype succeeds, the Imperial War Machine will be supplied by these and there is no chance of fighting back." Krystal said.

"We have to destroy it, otherwise we lose this war." Derek said.

"All right, everybody. Gear up. We're going out there." Kanan said.

"Not everybody. You and Rex will go to that system." Hera said. "Find that ship, and I bet you find Ezra and the others."

"Not Rex! I'll take Zeb or Sabine." Kanan said.

"Rex's military experience will be invaluable and he can also impersonate a Stormtrooper." Hera said.

"Right. That's because he is a Stormtrooper." Kanan said.

"No, he was a Clone Trooper."

"Same thing."

"Kanan, Hera and I sent Ezra and Maketh. This is the only way." Derek said to Kanan.

"All right. We'll get 'em back. All of them." Kanan said.

"Derek, you go with Kanan and Rex." Annabelle said to her son. "Your little sister wanted to go with Ezra for this mission."

"Don't worry, mom." Derek said. "I'll get her back."

"And you better go find your girlfriend, Derek." Krystal said to Derek.

"Maketh is not my girlfriend!" Derek said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Interdictor, the Rebels, Maketh, and Kim were heading for the bridge in handcuffs. Maketh and Kim's power ring were taken from them.

"Don't worry, Commander. I'll get us out of this. I've been captured many times." Ezra said.

"You're not putting my mind at ease." Commander Sato said.

"Well, I've escaped a lot too. Obviously." Ezra said.

"I just hope you can get out of this one." Maketh said.

They arrived and they meet Admiral Brom Titus who is the captain of the new ship.

"Rebels. Out here searching for your missing patrol, I assume." Admiral Titus said.

"We are members of the Corporate Alliance. You have taken possession of my ships illegally, and I demand you release us." Commander Sato said.

"You are in a position to demand nothing, Commander Sato." Admiral Titus said and Sato was in shocked. "Ah, yes. I am familiar with your activities in this sector. I suspected if we captured even one rebel ship, others would race to the rescue. But I dared not hope we'd capture someone as significant as you." Titus then turns to Ezra and Kim. "And what would your names be, children?"

"Jabba the Hutt." Ezra said.

"Really?" Kim muttered.

"Indeed. You are a tad small for a Hutt, but I know someone else that goes by the name Jabba. Ezra Bridger." Admiral Titus said and Ezra was in shocked hear he said his true identity. "I imagine Agent Kallus will be quite pleased to hear you have joined us." He turns to Kim and kneels to her level. "I am assumed that Lord Atrocitus of the Red Lanterns will be certain to see you."

"You will never win, Sheev!" Kim said. "My brother will come here and kick your butt!"

"Such strong words from a little girl." Titus said before he turns to Maketh. "Minister Tua. I have heard that you have died on Lothal but you somehow survived. I am sure that Lord Vader will be please when he see you now as a traitor to the Empire."

"I would rather die by your hands than Lord Vader you bastard." Maketh said.

"I am sure we shall see. Secure them." Admiral Titus said as they are taken away.

* * *

Back on Geral and on the Ghost...

Rex was inspecting his blaster pistol when Kanan arrives.

"Look, for the record, this wasn't my idea." Kanan said.

"Just try to act like a professional." Rex said.

"What if you get in there and forget whose side you're on?"

"I would never be on their side or wear their junk armor."

Then Zeb and Jacob arrive with some Stromtroppers who were knocked out.

"Here are your disguises." Zeb said before dropping them to the floor.

"Perfect." Rex muttered, looking at the helmet. After putting on the armor, the trio head out of the Ghost. "This garbage is nothing like clone armor."

"Looks a little tight on you, old man." Kanan said.

"Yeah? Well, at least I know how to wear it." Rex said pushing one of the shoulder pads down.

"Kanan, Rex." Hera arrives with two rebel pilots. "Once you're in, signal me, and I'll come in with Phoenix Squadron along with Annabelle and Zack to blast you all out."

Krystal arrives with a smirk on her face.

"I cannot believe that you are wearing that." Krystal said.

"Yeah, you can't even make an Imperial Officer blush." Derek said.

"How are we getting in anyway?" Kanan asks and sees an Imperial Shuttle landing with Sabine inside. "How is it the Empire lets us keep stealing these things?"

"Oh. I thought it was the same one we used before."

"I hope your time on Coruscant helps your military, Derek." Krystal said.

"Well it fuckin' better. We got to save Ezra and the others." Derek said activating the blaster.

While traveling through hyperspace, Kanan, Rex, and Derek are in Stormtrooper armor with Chopper as their communicator. They look and see an art of Kanan, Rex, and Derek fighting drawn by Sabine.

"I don't know why she does that." Kanan said.

"I believe it's called artistic expression." Rex said.

"I kind of like it." Derek said.

"Yeah? Well, my expression is wrong. I'm not happy about being on this mission." Kanan said.

"Really? That wasn't clear." Rex said and Chopper laughs.

"Once we board this thing, Chopper will plug in, find out where they have our people, and we get them out of there." Kanan said.

"We've got to disable this weapon, whatever it is." Rex said. "If the Empire is able to intercept our ships in hyperspace, this rebel movement won't last long."

"Even with our help, the war will be lost." Derek said.

"I hear what you're saying, but remember, this is a rescue mission, first and foremost." Kanan said. "We're coming up on Ezra's last known position."

"Let's just hope we can find that ship fast." Rex said.

"We better find my sister and the others now." Derek said.

Then the ship exits hyperspace and they have arrive at the Interdictor.

"Uh-oh." Kanan said.

"Hell and damnation look at that." Derek said.

They then received a transmission from the ship.

" _Shuttle S257, this is a restricted area."_

"Copy that, sir. Boy, are we glad to see you." Rex said. "We have a 157. Repeat, a 157."

" _You are not cleared. This is a 675 test zone and off-limits to you, S257."_

"Well, if we don't get some help soon, we're gonna have a 3376 on our hands. I don't think you're gonna want to have a 3376 off your starboard side, now, would you, sir?"

" _Shuttle S257, requesting your emergency access code."_

"Copy that, sir. Priority protocol 7-"

"This is the stuff I can't stand, protocol nonsense."

" _Stand by for code check."_

"Cody and I practically invented these emergency protocols back in the Clone War." Rex said. "Trust me, the codes are good."

" _Copy, Shuttle S257. You are clear to proceed on heading 1599 to hangar 11."_

"Thank you, sir." Rex said and the communication goes off. "See? They don't suspect a thing."

* * *

On the bridge of the Interdictor...

Admiral Titus walks to the communicator and contacts Agent Kallus.

"Agent Kallus." Admiral Titus said. "Our new gravity weapon reeled in a catch of rebels who I believe you're familiar with, Commander Jun Sato, a few Rebels, and a young one who calls himself Jabba."

" _You have Ezra Bridger? Excellent work, Admiral."_ Agent Kallus said. _"Lock him in a secure cell under triple guard."_

"Triple guard? He is but a child."

" _I warn you. Do not underestimate that boy. Especially the Green Lanterns. They are in aid of those Rebels."_

"I'm certain that the Imperial Navy is more than a match for one boy, - whatever he calls himself and those Green Lanterns are nothing more than a myth." Titus said. "You are also aware that one of those Rebels that I have caught that used to be minister of Lothal."

" _Maketh Tua?"_ Kallus asked. _"She's alive?! She was killed in the explosion and I saw with my own eyes."_

"I do believe she is now part of the Rebellion now Kallus." Titus said. "She shall remain here with them."

" _We shall see. I'm on my way."_ Kallus ends the communication.

* * *

The shuttle lands in front of the Blockade Runner and the trio prepares to find the rebels.

"Well, all set?" Rex asked.

"I guess." Kanan replied.

"This must be just like old times." Rex said. "Just follow my lead and you'll be okay."

"No, you follow my lead." Kanan said.

"Let's just go." Derek said.

They reach to the door guarded by two troopers.

"Command deck says you need to make your repairs and depart." One of them said.

"We need to get to maintenance." Kanan used the Force Mind Trick.

"You need to get to maintenance."

"We can go on our way."

"You can go on your way."

The troopers let them inside the ship.

"Not bad. I've seen better." Rex said.

"Eh, maybe I'll practice on you some time." Kanan said before he turns to Chopper. "Chopper, plug in and find Ezra and the crew." Chopper beeps to the trio. "Transferring them to a secure cell? That means they know who they is."

"Let's go!" Rex said.

They reach to an elevator and try to the detention cells.

"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hit the button." Kanan said.

"Which, which button? I don't know where it is."

An officer appears and enters the elevator before it closes.

"Hold your fire. Work the disguise." Derek said.

"Your armor appears to be a little tight, trooper." Said the officer.

"I'll tighten your face a little tighter." Rex muttered.

"What was that?"

"Possible hyper-sickness."

"Uh, I'm taking 565 here on, um, the 257."

"The commissary? That's the last place I'd take him."

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile at the detention cells, Kim is being lead to a cell.

"Move along, rebel." Said a Stormtrooper.

"Hey, just so you know, when I escape, I won't hurt any of you." Kim said.

"Yeah, that's great, kid. I feel real safe."

"You shouldn't."

She closes her eyes and concentrates. The ring inside the side pocket glows and it breaks free. It freaks the trooper and the ring flies back to Kim's finger. She changes back into her Green Lantern form and breaks free from her cuffs. The enemy shoots at her, but Kim creates a force-field around her. She then creates a hand and pins them to the wall. Kim then tosses them to the cell and locks them in.

"You see? You're fine."

She then moves and sees Maketh and Ezra who also escaped from their captors. Maketh is back to her Green Lantern form. In front of them were three stormtroopers on the ground. Then Chopper arrives and laughs.

"Chopper? Wait." Ezra said. He then takes off one of their helmets and startles to see Kanan in disguised. "Kanan!"

Maketh takes off the helmet and sees Derek knocked out.

"Derek!" She shouted.

Derek groans and sees Maketh.

"What happened?" asked Derek.

"Uh. Did you see them?" Ezra nervously replied. "We were so outnumbered. There was a firefight. A big firefight, actually. You guys fought great."

"Thanks. All I saw was you." Rex said.

Then Chopper shows them the hologram of what actually happened in a loop. Ezra shot all three of them, laughing.

"Ezra, how could you?!" Maketh said angrily.

"You shot us! I can't believe you shot us!" Kanan shouted.

"I mean, you, you were dressed like Stormtroopers." Ezra said.

"Yeah! You shot us." Rex laughed in humor.

"I set it to stun." Ezra said.

"Yeah, well, you should've used kill." Rex said.

"What?" Ezra, Kanan, and Kim asked.

"Well, just in case it wasn't us." Rex

"This armor doesn't protect you from anything." Kanan said.

"Well, I told you." Rex said.

"Now's not the time." Ezra said to the group. "We gotta find Sato and sabotage this ship. They have this gravity weapon thing that- You know all this."

"So what's your plan?" Rex asked.

"Well, we should probably split up. I'll take Chopper, and he can get me to the reactor that powers this thing. You two bust out Sato." Ezra said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We are not splitting up." Kanan argued. "Let's get Sato and get out of here."

"If we leave, the Inderdictor will keep pulling us out of hyperspace!" Kim said.

"The kids are right. We have to destroy this ship." Rex said.

"Do you know how many stormtroopers are heading this way?" Kanan asked.

]"We can deal with them!" Derek said.

"We have to protect the fleet." Rex shouted.

"Will you quit it already?!" Kim shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Part of the reason we took this mission was to get a break from this!" Ezra shouted. "Okay, Chopper, Kim, and I will meet you at Sato's ship."

"No, Ezra. Kim will get to the ship." Derek said.

"No, Derek. I will go with Ezra and Chopper." Kim said.

"Kim, I cannot let you go!" Derek said.

"Derek, let me go. I wanted to get payback for they did." Kim said.

Derek looks at her sister. She wants to help, but Derek does not want her to get hurt. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees Maketh.

"Give her a chance." Maketh said.

Derek gives in and sighs.

"Alright, Kim. You go with Ezra and sabotage the reactor. Be careful." Derek said.

"Thank you, bro." Kim said and she follows Ezra and Chopper.

"She takes after Hera sometimes." Kanan said.

The group moves their way to find Sato and the crew. They encounter more Stormtroopers.

"I got this one." Rex said, shooting his blaster but the helmet makes him difficult.

Maketh creates an blaster rifle and shoots at the enemy. Derek constructs a Battle Rifle (Halo 2) and shoots at the enemy as well.

"You're starting to get good at this, Maketh." Derek said taking cover.

"It's your training that helped me." Maketh said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the reactor...

Ezra, Kim, and Chopper see the device guarded by several troops.

"That must be the reactor core for the gravity weapon." Ezra said. Chopper beeps at him. "What? You have a plan?" Chopper warbles more. "I'm the bait."

"We'll draw them away. Most of the time they ignore droids anyway." Kim said.

Ezra runs through the platform only to be spotted by technicians.

"Hold it! We've got intruders." An Imperial technician said.

"Come and get me!" Ezra said igniting his saber. He deflects the lasers.

Kim flies and shoots at the enemy while Chopper reaches to the control. He pulls the switch and then everyone except Kim float in the air.

"They've shut off gravity!" Shouted the technician.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Ezra shouted as he struggles with the anti-gravity. Then Chopper prepares to turn on the gravity again. "Don't you dare! Don't you do it! Not yet!"

"Chopper, wait!" Kim shouted. "Nonononononon!"

Chopper then turns it and the gravity is restore. Kim flies and catches Ezra just in time. The Imperials unfortunately fell to their deaths.

"You better have sabotaged it." Ezra said.

"What do you mean, you think you did?" Kim shouted.

The trio head out of the reactor room to regroup with the others.

* * *

Back at the detention center...

"Never expected to make it this far with you for a partner." Kanan said.

"You know, you're not the first Jedi I've fought beside." Rex said.

"But probably the last." Kanan said.

Rex tries to shoot but he cannot see from the helmet.

"Wow. You really do shoot like a stormtrooper." Kanan said to Rex. "Guess I don't have too much to worry about."

"It's this damn helmet. I can't see!" Rex tosses his helmet at a Stormtrooper.

Maketh pulls the cell doors open and Commander Sato and the crew walk out.

"Commander." Kanan said.

"Kanan. They're keeping Ezra in a separate cell. We have to find him." Commander Sato said.

"Ezra's doing fine." Derek replied.

"You mean he escaped? On his own?" Commander Sato asks in confusion.

"Yeah. He tends to do that." Kanan said.

"Push forward!" Derk said creating a shield wall and moves forward with the others following.

" _Kanan. We're on our way back. Where are you?"_ Ezra called Kanan.

"We're headed for Sato's ship."

" _Roger that."_

They move to a corridor, but they get pinned down by Stormtrooppers. The Green Lanterns created a wall to deflect fire.

"There's too many of them!" Kanan shouted.

"I'm too old for all this running." Rex said.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked.

"Get those men out of here. They need you. I can slow them down. Now go! "Rex shouted.

"Stop trying to impress me."

"I'm not trying to impress you! I'll see you back at the ship."

"Maketh, get my sister out of here!" Derek shouted.

"No, Derek!" Maketh shouted.

"Go! I'll be okay!" Derek shouted as he closes the door in front of Maketh.

"Maketh, we got to go!" Kanan said.

Maketh looks back before she makes a run for it. Derek and Rex are pinned by the enemy. Before then the wall breaks and they are both captured.

"Where's Derek?" asked Kim.

* * *

Rex and Derek were taken to the bridge.

"A clone and you must be Derek Stewart." Admiral Titus said.

"You're a bright one." Rex said.

"The biggest pain in my ass." Derek said.

"Lord Atrocitus will be thrill to see you when he arrives soon. You were allies with the Jedi before the Emperor wipe them out." Titus said.

"I will get out of this and kill him when i find him." Derek said.

"And I had your number scanned. 7567, Captain Rex." Admiral Titus said to Rex. "You were a hero once. You and your kind brought peace to the galaxy. Why would you lower yourself to fight with traitors? Where is your loyalty?"

"My loyalty was to the Republic, not your Empire." Rex said.

"I serve the order you put into place, Captain." Admiral Titus "I believe you want to do the right thing. Surrender all your compatriots and I will offer you not only immunity, but reinstatement at an Imperial training academy. You could wear that armor and be proud of your service again."

"Oh, I'm proud of my service. But I really hate this armor." Rex said.

"That's unfortunate, because you are going to die in it." Titus said.

"At least he dies a hero!" Derek shouted.

An interrogator droid with a syringe needle moves towards Rex's face. Rex screams as the doors closed.

* * *

From the hallway, Kanan feels a disturbance in the Force.

"We sabotaged the reactor. Let's get out of here." Ezra said.

"Get Sato and his crew to the blockade runner." Kanan said running.

"Where are you going?" Kim asks.

"I've gotta get my friend and your brother." Kanan replied.

"Wait. Friend?" Ezra asks.

"We can't get through. Where is Kanan going?" Commander Sato asks Ezra.

"Don't worry. I've got this."

"You've got this?"

"Give Ezra and Kim some cover!" Maketh said shooting a blaster construct at the enemy.

Ezra deflects some bolts while Kim shoots her ring. Kim creates a boomerang and throws it at some troopers before it flies back to her. Ezra shoots his saber at the last trooper.

"Hey!" Ezra said.

"Come on! They got this." Commander Sato said.

Maketh provides cover for the rebels as they made their way back to the Corvette.

* * *

Back on the bridge...

"I am going to terminate you not like a soldier or honored veteran." Titus said "Oh, no. You will be discarded and forgotten, like an obsolete piece of field equipment." He turns to Derek. And you will never be able to stop the Empire, Stewart. And no one will know or care."

"I will."

The trooper takes off his helmet and it reveals Kanan. He shoots at the droid and Derek breaks free.

"Stop them!" Titus shouted.

Two Stormtroopers open fire, but Kanan deflects back at them. Rex grabs one and headbutts him before punching him to the ground. Derek grabs a Stormtrooper and stabs him with a blade construct before he draws a pistol out and shoots him rapidly in the stomach. Admiral Titus retreats to the forward bridge.

"Nice to know you care." Rex said.

"Don't ruin this." Kanan said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Derek said.

The trio made their way down the hall trying to get out of here. They took cover behind the corner. Rex and Derek provide cover fire for Kanan.

"The whole ship's between us and that hangar." Rex said.

"Ezra, tell Sato to take off." Kanan said to Ezra by com link.

" _No way. We're not leaving."_ Ezra said.

"Just do it. We've got another way out." Kanan said.

" _Derek, are you okay?"_ Kim asks.

"Yes, Kim. I am fine." Derek replied. "Just get going. We'll meet you guys on the Runner."

"We've got to get back to the ship." Rex said.

"There's no time." Kanan said.

"Then how are we getting out of here?" Rex asks.

Derek then remembers that each ship have escape pods.

"Escape pods." Derek said.

The trio manages to climb into an escape pod and they escape the Interdictor.

* * *

On the CR-90, Maketh, Ezra, Kim, Commander Sato and crew reach to the bridge.

"We're free of the docking clamps, but Imperial reinforcements are trying to cut their way on to the ship." The rebel crew said.

"Where are the others?" Sato asks.

"Kanan ordered us to go. He said they have another way out." Ezra said.

"Pilot, disengage." Sato said.

"I have tracked an escape pod." Maketh said, receiving a signal from her ring. "It is Derek and the others."

"Kanan, link up so we can go." Kim said.

* * *

On the bridge, Titus was a bit furious about the rebels escaping.

"Sir, the rebel ship is escaping. Shall I order our cruisers to intercept?" an officer asks Titus.

"Prepare to fire the gravity wells." Titus ordered.

The technicians prepare to fire the weapon. Kanan, Derek, and Rex reach to the bridge. Kim embraces her brother tightly.

"Hey, you guys sabotaged that thing, right?" Kanan asks.

"Of course we did." Ezra said. "Right, Chop?"

Chopper replies to them.

"Fire." Admiral Titus ordered.

"Gravity projectors engaged." A technician said.

The Interdictor's gravity wells fired on the CR-90 as it prepares for a hyperspace jump.

"Make the jump." Commander Sato said.

Just as the jump makes the jump, the gravity wells caught them. Everyone brace themselves from the pull.

"We are caught! Again!" Sato shouted.

"It's pulling us back!" Kim shouted.

"Chopper! You said you sabotaged it!" Ezra shouted to Chopper who replies back to him. "What do you mean, "Wait for it"?"

"Wait for what?" asked Kim.

Soon the gravity wells begin overloading from the pressure and then it goes out of control. Alarms blared on the ship.

"Sir, the weapon is malfunctioning. It's drawing in our cruisers too." The technician said to Admiral Titus.

Soon the three cruisers and the Corvette are being pulled to the Interdictor.

"What has he done?" asked Maketh.

"Chopper's rigged their own weapon against them." Ezra said. "It's pulling everything in."

"Including us!" Kanan shouted.

Admiral makes a run for it just as the cruiser slams on the top of the Interdictor. It scraps a huge chunk of the ship off like dirt. Soon the other cruisers slam into the ship. The cruiser slams into the bridge and then the gravity projectiles are cut off line.

"Commander! We're free!" the Rebel pilot said.

"Let's go! It's gonna blow!" Derek shouts.

The corvette turns around and speeds out of here just as the Interdictor overloads and then explodes into a blue fireball. The new cruiser is completely destroyed. Everyone cheered in victorious.

"Scratch one prototype cruiser!" Derek shouted.

"Oh, now you're the big hero?" Ezra said to Chopper. "It was a team effort."

"Thank you, bro. You save me." Kim said before hugging her brother tightly.

"Let's get out of here." Derek said.

The Corvette jumps into hyperspace just in time.

* * *

Later on, two Star Destroyers arrive only to see the remains of the Interdictor. A shuttle is launched to investigate the wreckage. On board was Agent Kallus. He is not pleased about this.

"Sir, we found something."

Out there was lone escape pod. Most of the crew and the Stormtroopers perished from the explosion. The hologram shows Admiral Titus who escaped before the explosion.

 _"Agent Kallus."_ Titus said.

"Admiral. Had some problems with the boy along with the traitor, I see." Kallus said.

While traveling through hyperspace...

"The destruction of the Interdictor has struck a blow to the enemy." Derek said. "However, the new cruiser was only a prototype."

"So they will be making more." Maketh said.

"It will be impossible, but we will do everything to put an end of the Empire." Commander Sato said.

"And thank you coming to my rescue, Derek." Maketh said before she kisses Derek on the cheek. Derek blushes as he looks out at the view.

 **Read and review... No flames...**


	6. Future of the Force

On Geral, Derek along with Maketh and his mother, Annabelle has exited the Interceptor after a day of patrol. They exited the Interceptor and they see Ahsoka. They also see Kanan approaching.

"This is unexpected." Derek said.

"Don't get me wrong." Ahsoka said. They then hug each other. "It's always good to see you. But usually it means there's trouble."

"The Jedi." Derek said.

"We have encountered an enemy patrol and intercepted a transmission between Darth Sidious and Atrocious." Annabelle said. "They have been aiding the Sith to search for something."

"It looks like the threat is emerging." Maketh said crossing her arms. They enter the Ghost to discuss the situation.

"I've been monitoring transmissions from Mustafar to find out more about the Sith Lord." Ahsoka said.

"And?" Kanan said.

"Information about him eludes me, but I've learned more about his Inquisitors. It seems they have a secondary mission to make retrievals." Ahsoka said.

"We know they hunt Jedi, so what else are they after?" Kanan asks.

"At this point, I could only guess." Ahsoka said. "I managed to decode two sets of coordinates. I'm on my way to investigate the first one."

"And you want us to check out the second. We're in." Kanan said.

"You should have Ezra join you."

"He's already briefed on the mission." Kanan said.

Then Derek presses the door button and Ezra falls to the ground. He gets up quickly.

"Hey! She did say this was Jedi business." Ezra said.

"Bring Zeb as well. He proved himself against the Inquisitors before." Ahsoka said.

"We have to be on alert for signs of any Red Lanterns as well." Derek said.

"We should split up to search more easily." Annabelle said. She then contacts the others. "Children, report to the Interceptor."

The rest of the family meet up with the group and discuss the situation about the threat.

"The Sith and the Red Lanterns are hunting the Jedi, but they are searching for something very important."

"So what do we do?" Jacob asks.

"We are splitting up." Annabelle said. "Derek, you, Maketh, and Kim, will investigate the first coordinates while Ahsoka, Krystal, and I will investigate the second on."

"What about me and Jacob?" Zack asks.

"You two go with Derek to investigate the contact." Annabelle said.

"Good luck, everyone." Derek said.

The group splits up to investigate. With Derek and the group, they took the Phantom to a nearby system of Takobo.

"So, where are we going?" Ezra asks Kanan. "Did Ahsoka say exactly what we were looking for?"

"No. She just said we have to get whatever it is before the Inquisitors do." Kanan said. "Chopper, you have those coordinates?"

Chopper opens up the map of the city.

"Housing units?" Ezra asks in confusion. "What would Inquisitors want there?"

"I doubt they're renting." Zeb said.

"They're here for one thing." Derek said. "They are looking for someone."

"Who could it be?" Maketh asks.

"I don't know, but we got to get them out of the way." Derek replied.

"Zeb, you take a look around the spaceports for the Inquisitors' ship. If they're already here, I'd like to know." Kanan said.

"Zack and Jacob will join you." Derek said. "The Red Lanterns are bound to be here as well."

"Don't worry. If I find any sign of 'em, you'll hear about it." Zeb said.

"Bring Chopper. Stay in touch." Kanan said.

"Good luck, boys." Derek said before the two groups go their separate ways to complete their tasks.

* * *

Meanwhile, coming out of hyperspace was the Interceptor. Ahsoka, Annabelle, and Krystal have reach to the second set of coordinates. Drifting in space was a transport ship that was attacked earlier.

"Stay alert, everyone." Annabelle said.

The GLs help Ahsoka board the transport and the trio search around for survivors. Krystal looks at the scorch marks and burnt cuts on the walls.

"Red Lanterns," Krystal muttered.

"Help."

The trio turns and heard a voice. Someone has survived the attack.

"It's coming from there." Annabelle said, pointing to the door at the end of the hall.

They made it to the door and they saw a woman on the floor. They quickly get to her and scan her.

"She's hurt." Krystal said.

"Hurry. Get her on the Interceptor and put her on a medical bed." Annabelle said.

They put her on a stretcher construct and they rush her to the Interceptor where they place her on a medical bed. Krystal

"It's okay. You're safe now." Ahsoka said.

"What is your name?" Krystal asks the woman.

"Amelia." The woman replied.

"What happen?" Ahsoka asks Amelia.

"Please. Please help my grandchild." Amelia said weakly.

"Your grandchild?" Annabelle asks.

"They took her." Amelia replied. "The red blades, they knew that she has it. Please find her."

"Shh. Rest. You need to rest. We will find her." Ahsoka said placing a hand on Amelia's forhead.

"You'll be safe here." Annabelle said.

"We will make those Inquisitors and Red Lanterns pay for this." Krystal said.

"Thank you." Amelia said before the Jedi and the Green Lanterns left the medical room to let Amelia rest. The women reach to the bridge to discuss the situation.

"If the Inquisitors and the Red Lanterns are here, they are looking for more of the children." Krystal said.

"Force wielding children." Ahsoka said.

"How do you know?" Krystal asks.

"Amelia said her granddaughter has it. The Force." Ahsoka said. "The children are the future of the Force, hoping that one day, we can restore the Jedi Order again."

"If this is true, then those children are in danger." Krystal said. "Sheeve has ordered the Inquisitors to hunt down the children. Also Atrocitus has send some Red Lanterns to help."

"We have to get to the others right now." Annabelle said.

The Interceptor flies off to head back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Takobo, Zack, Jacob, along with Zeb and Chopper are searching for any signs of the Inquisitors or the Red Lanterns.

"I'm not following you anymore. I've lost track of where we've checked." Zeb said.

"Come on, Zeb. At least we are going the right direction." Zack said.

"Hold up." Jacob warned.

The three warriors stop and they see two Red Lanterns and several Soldiers. Jacob creates binoculars and zoom in. He sees Red Lanterns, Antipathy and Rankorr. They wait until the two Reds take off to search for the children. Two Red Lantern Soldiers guard the gate to the hangar. Jacob and Zack sneak close to them and they stealth kill them with blade constructs.

"Clear." Jacob said.

Chopper opens the gates and the warriors move in. Inside the hangar were the Inquisitor TIEs and a Red Lantern gunship guarded by one the Inquisitor Droids and a Hunter Killer Drone.

"You found them. Congratulations." Zeb muttered. "I see em. It's one of those lousy probes."

"Not to mention that Red Lantern Hunter Killer drone." Zack said.

Zack creates a M-14 with a silencer and aims at the Killer Drone while Zeb aims his bo-rifle at the droid. They both fire and the droids are taken out.

"If we ever see one of those things again, it'll be too soon." Zeb said. "You can come out now."

Chopper and Zack emerge from their hiding spot.

"Let's blast these damn ships and get outta here." Zack said.

Zack and Jacob created detonators and places them on the weak points of the Red Lantern ship. Zeb was about to plant some explosives when he hears a sound. He looks closer and hears the sound of a baby. Jacob plants the last detonator when he see Zeb near the enemy ship.

"What is it?"

"I really hope that's not a baby Inquisitor." Zeb said.

Zack and Jacob reach to the TIE and see the baby inside.

"I do believe that one of the kids Ahsoka told us about." Jacob said.

Chopper mutters something telling them to leave.

"No, we can't just leave it here." Zeb said. Chopper warbles more to them.

"Are you stupid, Chop? We are not doing that." Zack said.

"We'll blow up the ships after we get the baby." Jacob said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zeb said.

Zack flies to the top of the TIE and breaks it open. He sees the baby and gently picks him up with a hand construct. He then places the child in a hover basket with some pillows.

"Good idea, kid. You are now like a father." Zeb smirked.

Chopper warbles a humor at Jacob.

"You both are acting like dicks." Jacob said.

The heroes plant explosives on the ships and set timer to detonate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Maketh, Kim, Ezra, and Kanan are searching for the child.

"No sign of Inquisitors or Red Lanterns." Ezra said.

"That's what worries me." Kanan said.

They reach to an apartment where they do believe the child is located.

"This is it." Kanan said.

"Everyone, be on alert." Derek said as he, Maketh, and Kim readied their rings.

They went inside the apartment only to discover that it has been ransacked.

"Kanan, I think we're too late." Ezra said.

Maketh looks at the burnt holes and slices on the walls.

"Red Lanterns and the Inquisitors..." Maketh said. "They were here."

"Sheeve does not care for the civilians." Derek said. "All he cares about is bringing order and destruction to the Galaxy."

Then they hear moaning and Kanan turns to see a female Ithorian on the ground.

"Over here." Kanan said. "She's alive. "What's your name?"

"Oora." the Ithorian said weakly.

"Save your strength, Oora." Derek said.

Oora then said something in her language which made it easy for the Green Lanterns to translate.

"Pipey..." Kim said.

"Her child. She thinks they came for her child." Kanan said. "Two red blades."

"That' definitely Inquisitors." Derek said.

"They didn't get it." Kanan said, "She managed to send her child away with a droid. I promise you, Oora."

"We'll find your Pipey." Ezra said.

"Oora, as soon as you're able to, get to docking bay 12." Kanan said and Oora nodded.

They left the room to find Pipey.

"Kanan, what do they want with her child?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, Ezra." Kanan said.

"But I feared the Emperor wants them for something." Derek said. "Let's move."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeb, Chopper, Jacob, Zack, and Chopper have just return to the Phantom after dropping off the baby.

"You're telling me there's another baby out there?" Zeb asked.

 _"And it's headed your way."_ Kanan replied. _"When you find the droid, tell it that the mother, Oora, sent you."_

"Understood. On our way." Zeb said. "That one's all yours."

Chopper muttered.

"Garazeb Orrelios. Honored soldier, feared rebel, baby hunter." Zeb said to the droid before he snatches the child. "At least I'm good at one of those things."

"Derek, we found the baby. We're on our way back." Zack said.

 _"Already? You're pretty good at this."_ Derek asked.

"We're taking it back to the ship." Zack said.

 _"Copy that. We'll meet you there."_ Derek said.

"No, I'm sorry. You can't come. You have to act as a decoy." Zeb said to the droid.

Then a Red Lantern Soldier sees them.

"It's the Rebels and the Green Lanterns!" He said.

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Zeb said.

Also approaching them were the Inquisitors and the Red Lanterns Antipathy and Rankorr.

"That's really not good." Zack said.

"Watch out!" Jacob shouted as the Reds open fire on them. The GLs create shield as they took cover from enemy fire. They made a run for it.

"Spectre-1, making it back to The Phantom is not going to happen." Zeb said to Kanan.

 _"Copy that, Spectre-4. Where are you?"_ Kanan asked.

"On the move." Zeb replied. "Ran into your friends. We'll be in the tower at the grid nine intersection."

They quickly meet up and they ran for the apartment.

"They are inside." The tall Inquisitor said.

"You will be my eyes out here." The short female Inquisitor said to her probe droid.

"This is grid nine." Kanan said. "Tower should be just ahead."

"Kanan, stop!" Ezra warned.

They waited until the droid scans around and leaves.

"This is definitely the place." Kanan said.

"Hey. Over here."

They turn and see Zeb, Zack, Jacob, and Chopper with Pipey.

"How's the baby?" Kanan asks.

"Quiet, for the moment." Zeb said.

"Let's see him." Ezra said.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Zeb warned. "It'll just start shrieking again."

As soon as Erza picks it up, the baby starts shrieking in fear.

"I told you not to disturb him." Zeb said.

"I was trying to be nice." Ezra said.

"Well, try holding him." Kanan said. "You have the talent to connect, use it."

"What's wrong with it?" Erza asks.

"Ezra, you have to be calm to keep him calm." Kanan said.

"Don't you think I'm trying? I don't know what to do with him."

"Whatever you're doing, stop it!" Derek said.

"Shh. It's okay." Maketh said trying to calm the child down.

Then Derek hears a timer and recognizes that sound: a time bomb.

"Get back, now!" Derek grabs everyone and shields them as the bomb explodes. They quickly get up and see some red lasers hitting the ceiling.

"Where to now?" Maketh asks.

"Only one way left. Hold him!" Kanan gives the child to Derek.

"I've got something they can retrieve." Zeb pulls out a detonator and throws to the hole. "Move, move!"

The grenades explode, killing a few Red Soldiers. They quickly ran upstairs.

"Come on, Pipey. Ezra said to Pipey "If you keep this up, we'll never shake them."

"Wait! Maybe that can buy us time." Derek said.

"Keep moving, and keep your comlink on." Kanan said.

They move to try to keep the enemy off their backs.

* * *

The inquisitors and Red Lanterns are searching for the Rebels and GLs.

"They are here." The old Inquisitor said.

"Are you certain?" asked the younger Inquisitor.

"You would question me, Seventh Sister?"

"Only when you're wrong, Fifth Brother." Said the Seventh Sister to Fifth Brother.

"Antipathy, the Green Lanterns are still here." Rankorr said.

"Lord Atrocitus will not be pleased with failure." Antipathy said.

"Antipathy, your Red Troopers are less than those Stormtroopers." The Seventh Sister said.

Antipathy growls in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile the GLs and the Ghost Crew have reach to the top floor of the apartment.

"Nice plan, but if you hadn't noticed, we've run out of floors." Zeb said.

"They hunt Jedi, right?" asked Ezra said.

"They also hunt Green Lanterns as well." Derek said. "We need a diversion."

"Instead of Pipey, let 'em hunt me." Kanan said.

"Don't you mean "us"? Ezra asked.

"You have to get the little one outta here." Kanan said before he looks up and sees cooling ducts. "And I think I know how. Use the cooling ducts."

"I won't let you face them without me." Ezra said.

"Hey, you made a promise to return this child to his mother." Kanan said. "And the best chance we've got to keep it is for you to calm him down."

"I can't. He's terrified." Ezra said.

"Because he senses your fear." Kanan said.

"How can he sense my fear?" Ezra asks.

"Because he's strong with the Force." Derek said.

"Ah, I should've seen it." Kanan explained. "The Inquisitors are after these kids because they're like you, Ezra. They're afraid the children could grow up to become Jedi."

"All very illuminating, but as time is at a bit of a premium." Zeb said. "Don't have too much fun without us."

"Kim. Zack. You two go with Ezra and Pipey." Derek said.

"No, Derek!" Kim said.

"Contact mother and Ahsoka and head for Hangar 12!" Jacob said.

The young siblings look at their brothers before they move up the ducts with Ezra and Pipey.

"May the Force be with you." Kanan said to Ezra.

The GLs, Kanan and Zeb prepare to confront the Inquisitors and the Red Lanterns.

* * *

Ezra, Zack, Kim, and Pipey are trying to find a way out. Pipey is still crying.

"Shh. Shh. Look, it's gonna be fine, Pipey." Ezra said. "All we gotta do is find a way down."

Zack sees a slide meaning a way out."

"Well, hang on, little buddy." Zack said. "We're gonna go for a ride."

"Here we go." Kim said as they all slide down the vent.

* * *

The Reds and the inquisitors are searching the hallway on the top floor.

"They are close." The Fifth Brother said.

"Don't waste our time again." The Seventh Sister said.

"Wait." Rankorr said and they hear the sound of crying. He looks and uses his red ring and scans on the ducts. It detects their enemies. "There they are."

From the duct, a red bolt blast through nearly inches from Ezra.

"Whoa!" Ezra said.

"Move! move!" Zack shouted as the kids quickly moved.

"We got them now." Rankorr said as the Reds close in.

"Hey!"

The Reds and the Inquisitor turn and see Derek, Jacob, Maketh, Kanan, and Zeb with determined look on their faces.

"Ooh Kanan Jarrus. You've crawled out of hiding at last." The Seventh Sister said.

"Derek Stewart. What a pleasant surprise." Antipathy said.

"You're gonna pay for what you have do to those people." Derek said.

"Lord Vader and Lord Atrocitus will be pleased by this." Rankorr said.

"And I see that you have the traitor with you, Stewart." The Seventh Sister said. "How surprising she is now one of you."

Maketh gets a bit mad and readies her power ring.

"I like to you see you try, Inquisitor!" Maketh said.

"We are going to enjoy this." The Fifth Brother said as he and the Seventh Sister Draw their lightsabers out.

"Don't count on it." Derek said. "Maketh, prepare yourself for your first fight against a Lantern."

"Right." Maketh said.

The GLs ready their rings and Kanan readies his lightsaber. Both sides charge and clash against each other.

* * *

Outside, Ezra, Kim, and Zack along with Pipey have made it out of the apartment after running into danger.

"Mom, where are you?" Kim asks to her power ring.

 _"We've just landed. Where are you?"_ asked Annabelle.

"We're heading for you but we got trouble! Red Lanterns and Inquisitors are here and my brother is in trouble!" Kim said.

 _"Copy, Kim. We'll be ready for them."_ Crystal said.

"Once I get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel." Ezra said to Pipey.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kim asks.

Little do they know that one of the Seventh Sister's droids has heard everything.

 _"Once I get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel."_

* * *

Back in the apartment, the GLs, Kanan, and Zeb are fighting against their foes. Derek and Maketh are fighting against Antipathy and Rankorr while Jacob, Kanan, and Zeb are fighting against the Inquisitors.

Derek and Maketh are fighting against the Reds. Derek creates robotic arms while Maketh creates a sword and a shield and they charge at the enemy. Rankorr goes for Derek while Antipathy goes for Maketh. Maketh swings her sword at Antipathy who dodges her attacks with swift. Antipathy blasts at Maketh blocks with her shield. Maketh then switches to a different weapon. She remembers Agent Kallus' bo-rifle so she creates it and readies it.

Derek jumps over Rankorr and throws his sword at him who breaks it with a ring blast. Rankorr creates a spear and Derek creates a halberd and they slam their weapons against each other. Derek swings his weapon at Rankorr who blocks his attack. Rankorr thrusts forward at Derek who ducks and swings his construct at the beast. Rankorr stomps on the halberd and blasts at Derek with his mouth. Derek flies and lands near Maketh.

Kanan, Zeb, and Jacob are fighting against the Inquisitors. Zeb and Jacob are fighting against the Fifth Brother while Kanan fights the Seventh Sister. Kanan attacks the Seventh Sister who parries each of the attacks. The Seventh Sister spins her double red blades, trying to confuse Kanan. Zeb and Jacob are fighting against Fifth Brother. Zeb charges at him and tries to grab him, but the Inquisitor evades the attack but Jacob tackles Fifth Brother to the ground. The Fifth Brother pushes Jacob and Zeb back. Jacob flips in the air and lands on his feet. Jacob creates twin hooks and charges at Fifth Brother.

Derek shoots at Rankorr with a blaster construct only to miss. Rankorr slams Derek with a fist construct and Derek is flown to Maketh. She too was hit and they land by Kanan.

"They're too tough." Maketh said, getting off of Derek.

Zeb, Kanan, and Jacob were also thrown near them. The Red Lanterns and the Inquisitors slowly approach.

"What's the matter, Jordan? Giving up already?" Antipathy asked.

"I'm just getting started!" Derek fires a flare and it flashes the enemy.

"Time for a new strategy. Run!" Zeb grabs Kanan and all made a run for.

Th group turn left and they see a window at the end of the hall.

"End of the road." Jacob said.

"We keep going." Derek said.

They all made a run for the window and Derek shoots at it with his ring. It breaks open.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Zeb said.

Derek, Maketh, and Jacob took to the air while Kanan and Zeb jump off the edge. They land on a speeder and see Oora driving it.

"A speeder! I can't believe it! How'd you know?" Zeb laughed.

"I didn't." Kanan said.

The speeder takes off with the GLs following them. The Reds and the Inquisitors reach to the edge of the window.

"Commander, send in reinforcements and lock down all spaceports." The Seventh Sister said.

"All remaining units report to Hangar 12 for immediate blockade." Antipathy said to his ring.

* * *

As they speed off, Kanan looks back and see The Reds and Inquisitors chasing them in a speeder.

"We gotta take the long way, buy Ezra and the others some time." Kanan said.

Then red bolts wiz by them and the heroes turn to see several Red Soldiers shooting them.

"Go faster!" Kanan said.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Zeb said.

The chase dives down as Red Lanterns keep shooting at the heroes. Derek creates a machine gun turret on the back of the speeder and shoots back. Maketh creates a blaster and shoots at the Inquisitors while Jacob creates an M-14 rifle and shoots at the Red Soldiers. Then Rankorr fires a beam at the engine of the speeder. The speeder falls to the ground and crashes. Derek quickly gets Kanan, Zeb, and Oora out of the wreckage. Jacob creates a SAM battery and locks on the enemy. The SAM fires missiles and and they hit the speeder, forcing the Inquisitors to jump off.

"Go! Get to the Interceptor!" Derek said.

They quickly make a run for for the Hangar door. They see Erza, Kim, and Zack with Pipey trying to get the door open.

"The door is locked, Kanan! The door is locked!" Ezra said.

"Get that door open!" Jacob said.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!" Kanan shouted.

"Nowhere to run, Jordan." Antipathy said.

The older GLs stood in front of the kids to protect them.

"I will not let you take the children!" Maketh said creating a sword and stands in front of Ezra with Pipey.

"I don't have time to waste on you, Minister." The Seventh Sister said.

Then out of nowhere, the GLs and the Crew were knocked down by the Red Lantern's rings. As the enemy prepare to take Pipey, the hangar doors open and light shines. The Seventh Sister's mask is removed revealing face with some spots and yellow eyes. Coming out of the hangar were, Annabelle, Crystal, and Ahsoka. Ahsoka draws and ignites her grey lightsabers while the female Green Lanterns creates swords to combat the threat.

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome." The Seventh Sister said.

"You've mess with the wrong family, bitch." Annabelle said to Seventh Sister.

"Ezra, get the Youngling to the ship." Ahsoka said.

"Derek, Maketh, get the others to the Interceptor." Crystal said.

The three female warriors leap into battle against their foes.

"Come on, guys! Guys! Get up! Get up! We gotta get moving!" Ezra shouts.

Ahsoka punches Seventh Sister and force push Fifth Brother to the ground. Annabelle punches Antipathy with a fist to a wall and Crystal blasts Rankorr with a missile construct. Derek helps Maketh up and creates a shield around the group.

"What about Ahsoka and the others?" Kanan said.

"They're doing fine." Ezra replied.

Annabelle goes after Seventh Sister with a sword construct and they lock blades.

"We know why you want the children." Annabelle said.

"Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?" Seventh Sister said thrusting her saber at Annabelle who parries the attack.

Crystal jump and creates a bow and fires arrows at Rankorr who blasts at her. She flies and shoots.

As they fight, The GLs and Crew reach to the Phantom and the Interceptor.

"We gotta go back for them." Kanan said.

"If we get airborne, I bet she'll just come to us." Ezra said.

Fifth Brother and Rankorr charge at Ahsoka, Annabelle, and Crystal who made them collide into each other. Antipathy and Seventh Sister attack the trio who counters with parries. Annabelle grabs Antipathy with a hand construct and throws her at a pole. Ahsoka then deactivates her sabers and goes into a meditating stance. Seventh Sister goes for the kill but, Ahsoka grabs the red saber and disarms it. Sister was shocked until Annabelle and Crystal punch her to the wall next to Antipathy. The trio point their weapons at the defeated foes.

"You are beaten." Ahsoka said.

"Surrender and your lives will be spared." Annabelle said.

Antipathy looks and see more Red Lantern Soldiers along with Stormtroopers and laughs evilly.

"It looks like you are the one that is beaten." Seventh Sister said. "Hmm, your capture will please Lord Vader and Lord Atrocitus."

Then hovering above them was the Phantom and the Interceptor.

"Tell your master he'll have to wait." Ahsoka said.

"And tell Atrocitus to come get us himself!" Crystal said.

The GLs grab Asoka and they fly into the air as the Stormtroopers and Red Soldiers open fire on the ships. Zack flies the ship and fires the ships cannons at the troops before following the Phantom.

* * *

Kanan and the others are on the Phantom before they hook to the Interceptor. They are at the medical room when Maketh arrives with Amelia's granddaughter.

"Luna." Amelia grabs her and hugs her tightly. She looks up and sees Maketh. "Thank you."

Maketh nods and sees Chopper with Pipey and Kim and smirks a bit. Chopper sings a lullaby and spins Pipey around.

"That was crazy, but worth it." Ezra said.

"They're Force sensitive. I've seen this before." Ahsoka said to the Green Lanterns and others. "A Sith Lord attempted the same thing back in the Clone Wars, but the Jedi Order stopped him."

"And now there's no Jedi Order to protect them." Kanan said.

"Okay, I guess that task falls to us now." Ezra said.

"We will avenge the Jedi Order and make the Sith and Red Lanterns pay for this." Jacob said.

Maketh looks and sees Derek and walks to him.

"You okay?" Maketh asks.

"Yeah. How does it feel to fight a Red Lantern?" Derek said.

"It feels a bit challenge, but your training helps me get a bit strong." Maketh said.

"You are the best now, Tua." Derek said.

Tua then gives him a peck near his lips and Derek blushes a bit. They lean on each other as they soar back to Garel.

* * *

Back at on the planet, the Inquisitor and the Red Lanterns return to find their ships destroyed by the Green Lanterns. The droid that recorded Ezra returns to Seventh Sister.

 _"Once I get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Once I get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel."_

"We would love to visit you on Garel." Seventh Sister said.

"Lord Atrocitus, we have tracked the Interceptor heading for Garel." Antipathy said.

 _"Good. Contact the 6th Red Lantern Fleet and prepare the troops for a surface attack. We shall have the Green Lanterns trapped and decimated for good."_ Atrictus said.

"What about the Ex-Minister of Lothal?" asked Rankorr.

"Capture her and bring her to me alive. She could be use for something." Atrocitus ordered before the ring ends.

The Reds prepare to assualt Garel and capture Maketh Tua.

 **Sorry for the long delay and Maketh has proven herself after fighting her first battle against a Red Lantern. Also she and Derek started to get close to each other...**


	7. Battle of Garel

On Garel, the Rebels along with the Green Lanterns are searching for systems for a base of operations. While the others are planning for their next move, at an open area near the Interceptor, Maketh is being trained by Jacob who was a skilled marksman. She is aiming at a target 50 yards from her position. She created an Intervention sniper rifle and carefully aims. Jacob observes with binoculars. Maketh carefully adjusts her scope for a clear shot.

"Careful your aim," Jacob said. "Measure your distance and accuracy."

"I am a sniper." Maketh whispered. "I hide in darkness. Silence. One bullet in the chamber. Safety off and finger on the trigger. I wait for the moment. I breathe slowly and aim." Aiming at her target and placer her finger on the trigger, "I am your worst nightmare. No foe can hide from me. Death arrives at the pull of the trigger." She holds her breath and pulls the trigger...

BLAM!

The bullet is shot out of the barrel of the rifle. It spins in a straight line and it travels at 100 miles per hour. It homes in and strikes dead center of the target. Jacob looks and sees the bullet hitting the bull's eye. He smiles knowing that Maketh his hit her target.

"Hit." Jacob said.

Maketh exhales and looks up and Jacob who nods at her. Then Derek appears and with a smile on his face. Maketh looks at Derek and gets up to see him.

"You're doing good Maketh." Derek said. "I'll take it from here, Jacob."

Jacob nods and heads inside the Interceptor, leaving Maketh and Derek alone.

"Derek, back on Taboko when your mother fought against the Inquisitors, she has the will that I have never seen before." Maketh said.

"She's the only reason why we are leading the rebellion against the Empire." Derek said.

"Listen, Derek. There is something I want to tell you" Maketh said

"What is it?" asked Derek.

Maketh then takes Derek's hands which surprised him.

"Derek, you are one the bravest person I have ever met." Maketh said "Ever since the ring chose me, you trained me to overcome my fear. I have fought my first battle against the Red Lanterns and the Inquisitors. I have never been so happy in my life." Derek puts a hand on Maketh's cheek which she blushes. "Derek, I... I love you."

"Maketh, I think I am in love with you." Derek said as he moves to closer to Maketh.

Derek and Maketh lean in to plant their lips together. Neither Maketh nor Derek have found before until now. They are preparing to connect...

" **Alert! Imperial Star Destroyers have been detected in the area."**

"Can't Sheeve give us at least one day off?!" Derek groaned.

Maketh creates a holographic map of Garel and it shows three Destroyers approaching. Then she detects handful of Red Lantern warships approaching to link up with the Imperial Fleet. Derek sees them.

"That's the Red Lantern 6th Fleet." Derek said.

"How did they find us?" asked Maketh.

"Come on!" Derek said.

They quickly board the Interceptor and rush to the bridge.

"The Imperials are here and the Red Lanterns are here as well!" Derek said to the others.

"Jacob! Crystal! See if you can slow them down." Annabelle said.

"Roger." Jacob said.

"Copy!" Crystal said.

"Maketh, stay with mom and get the ship in the air." Derek said.

"Wait." Maketh said and Derek stops. Then she grabs him and kisses him fully on the lips. "Be careful."

Derek nods and head out to find the others. Jacob and Crystal recharge their rings and they take to skies. They see the Star Destroyers and Red Lantern ships approaching them.

"Okay you bastards! You wanna play? Let's play!" Jacob shouts and he creates mini guns and missile turrets. He flies straight into the battle.

The Red Lantern Ships and the Star Destroyers begin bombarding the ports. Krystal creates a squad of MIG-25s and she sends them to attack the ships.

"Destroy the guns on the Destroyers!" Krystal shouted.

The fighters speed off and they begin attacking the ships. As the fighters engage the enemy ships, a Red Lantern transport ship flies by and deploys some Red Lantern Troopers to attack the rebels. Jacob looks and sees the Reds and alerts.

"Derek, you got Reds approaching your position." Jacob said.

"Copy that." Derek replied.

He creates an AR-15 rifle and sees Stormtroopers shooting Ezra, Zeb, Kanan, and Chopper. He shoots them and sees the four.

"Kanan!" Derek shouts before red bolts hit near him. He turns and sees Red Soldiers shooting at him. He quickly creates a wall and shoots. "I'll cover you!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Zeb shouts while shooting his rifle.

Kanan, Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper make a run for it. They move as fast as they can while under fire. Chopper freaks out and hides.

"Chopper!" Ezra said.

They look and see Agent Kallus with some Stormtroopers shooting at them.

"Take cover!" Derek shouts and creates a barrier around them as both sides close in.

"Got us in the cross fire!" Zeb shouts.

"We have them pinned." Agent Kallus said.

Derek looks and sees Rankorr and Antipathy approaching.

"Jordan..." Rankorr said.

Derek creates a pair of dire wolves and they charge at them. Derek then opens fire on the Reds.

"We don't have all day. We have to get back to Lothal!"Ezra shouts and goes after Kallus.

'Ezra, no!" Kanan shouts.

Ezra charges towards Kallus, deflecting lasers and leaping over in the air before landing. He takes down both troopers before he pushes Kallus to the wall. Kanan and Zeb were impressed.

"Well, that's pretty impressive." Zeb said.

"Yeah. I taught him." Kanan said.

Then Derek looks and sees Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister.

"Well. Hello there." Seventh Sister said.

"You are not going to get in my way." Ezra snarled.

"Well, then, my brave young boy, come and prove it." Seventh Sister said and she and Fifth Brother ignited their sabers. Ezra charges for the Inquisitor with rage.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouts.

Just as Rankorr and Antipathy prepare to close in, they get struck from the back. Derek looks and sees Zack and Kim.

"Zack! Kim!" Derek shouts.

"Derek!" They embraced before they turn to the others.

Ezra prepares to go in for the kill until Kanan aims his blaster at the controls. He fires and the bolt hits the switch.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked "I had them!"

"Ezra, I know how important getting to Lothal is." Kanan said.

"No, Kanan." Ezra said.

"Actually, you don't know what this is like."

"You're right. I never knew my parents. Kanan, I I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. It's too late for me, but maybe not for you. It's gonna be too late for all of us if we don't get back to the Ghost." Kanan said.

"Alright." Ezra said calmly.

"Come on. We'll take the long way around." Kanan said.

The group made their way back to the ships in order to escape.

"Way to have our backs, Chopper." Ezra said.

"Zack. Kim. Return to the Interceptor we'll meet up at the fleet." Derek said.

"Got it." Kim said.

The two head for the Interceptor while Derek takes to the skies. As Jacob and Krystal battle the enemy warships, the Rebels made their move.

"This is Phoenix Leader. All ships, angle deflector shields and follow my lead." Hera said to the rebel fleet.

"Copy that, Captain Syndulla."A rebel soldier said.

All of the ships including the Phoenix Home, the Ghost, and the Interceptor take off from the hangars.

"Phoenix Home to Interceptor, send out you children to protect us." Commander Sato asks Annabelle.

"Copy, Sato. Jacob and Krystal are softening up the enemy fighters. Move your ships to an arrow formation with your fighters escorting them." Annabelle replied.

"Copy, Commander Jordan." Sato replied.

The Allies move into an arrow formation with the Ghost in lead formation. The Interceptor flies over the formation to keep any threats off of them. Jacob looks and sees the Star Destroyers launching TIE fighters.

"We got TIEs inbound!" Jacob warned.

"Zack, take care of them!" Maketh said.

"Got it!" Zack said.

Annabelle and Maketh fly the Interceptor to destroys the enemy fighters. On top was Zack who created a 40mm flak turret, covering the fleet around him. He sees some TIEs targeting a Rebel transport shuttle. He aims the guns and fires at them. Both TIEs were blown into pieces before Stanley turns his turret to provide cover fire. A TIE goes for the Ghost but gets blown up by the laser cannon from the Interceptor. Maketh is operating the fire controls while Annabelle flies the ship.

"Nice shot, Maketh." Annabelle said.

"Thank you." Maketh replied.

Derek flies and creates a squad of MIG-21s and he sends them to intercept the TIEs. He then goes after the Red Lantern warships. Then red laser fly pass him from behind Derek turns and sees Rankorr and Antipathy. Derek goes after them before a laser strike him in the back. He turns and sees another Red Lantern attacking him. It was Glocon.

"Glocon. You finally came out of your hiding spot." Derek said.

As Derek fights the Red Lanterns, the lead Star Destroyer commanded by Admiral Konstantine sees the Phoenix Home approaching.

"Target their command ship." Admiral Konstantine ordered.

"But sir, the Green Lanterns are in the way." An officer said to Konstantine.

"Let the Red Lanterns deal with there." Konstantine said.

The Star Destroyer deployed its tractor beam to catch the Rebel Command Ship. The Phoenix Home gets caught in it.

"They've slinged us in a tractor beam." Rex said.

"Derek, you got to destroy the tractor beam." Annabelle said.

"Copy, but I got the three Stooges on my six." Derek said. Then he sees the tractor beam and the Reds chasing and gets an idea. He flies towards the projectile with the three Lanterns following him. Hera, Sabine, and others are witnessing the event.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?" Hera asked.

"Do the unthinkable." Derek replied. He gets closer to the device and waits for them to get closer. "That's it you pansies. Come to daddy."

"What is he doing?" Kim asks.

"Derek, get out of there!" Anabbelle said to Derek as the Reds get closer to him.

Derek waits when the Reds get very close to him. Then the Red Lanterns fire their rings at the same time. Derek sees them and ducks out of the way at the last second allowing the beams to strike the tractor beam, destroying it.

"Did he get it?" Kim asks.

Hera looks and sees the tractor beam destroyed. The Phoenix Home is released from the beam.

"He got it. You're clear, Sato!" Hera said.

"Commander, we're free." A rebel soldier said.

"Get us out of here, now." Sato said.

The fleet bypasses the blockade and they escape Garel. Derek was told that Ezra and Kanan are heading back to Lothal while the rest stayed with the fleet.

"So, are we rendezvousing with the fleet or heading to Lothal?" Sabine asks.

"We stay with the fleet." Hera

Maketh sighs in relieved before she returns to the Interceptor. The Empire and the Red Lanterns have tracked them down to Garel.

"How did those bastards tracked us on Garel?!" asked Jacob.

Zack then remembers what happened back on Takobo. He creates a map of the enemy ships and friendly ships. He sees the movement over the last 24 hours before he scans. He detects a transmission from one of Seventh Sister's probe droids.

" _Maybe you can live with us on Garel."_ Ezra said.

" _We have coordinates for Garel."_

" _Admiral, deploy the fleet to Garel."_ Agent Kallus ordered.

"The Inquisitor used her droid to get our location" Zack replied.

"Ezra should have kept his mouth shut!!" Jacob said.

"Hey, it was it was not his fault!" Derek shouts. "Those Inquisitors are the one to blame."

"We can't move on with the Inquisitors in the way." Zack said.

"We should get them out of the way." Crystal said.

As the Lanterns plan for their attack, Maketh looks and sees Derek before she smiles. The kiss she gave him was for good luck. Soon it will be passion for her and Derek...


	8. Princess of Lothal

**Chapter 9: Princess of Lothal**

On the move after the loss of Garel, the Allies are briefing for their next move against the Empire and the Red Lanterns. Derek and Maketh are on route to meet up with Kanan, Ezra and Ryder Azadi for a mission. After receiving information about the contact they head to Lothal to meet with Kanan and Ezra. Since this was an undercover mission, Derek decides to go in and Maketh will gather intelligence. She creates in Imperial Mark IV Droid she sends it to gather info.

Derek meets up with Kanan and Ezra disguised as a Scout Trooper.

"Glad you made it." Kanan said.

"Where's Maketh?" asked Ezra and Derek points to the green droid and Derek creates a screen and it shows Maketh who gives them a thumbs up.

"She's our eyes and ears." Derek said.

Then three ships approach the landing platform. They are Hammerhead cruisers used during the Clone Wars.

"Those are our reinforcements? Some old transports." Ezra said.

"In our position, you take what you can get, kid." Kanan said.

Then the door to the closest ship opens up and a person walks out. It was a woman in her early 20s with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a long sleeve shirt with grey pants and shoes.

"Hey, excuse me, miss. Uh, where's your commander?" Ezra asked the woman.

"Not much of a welcoming committee." The woman said to the kid "Trooper?"

Kanan, Ezra, and Derek remove their covers, "I'm Kanan. This is Ezra. We're from Phoenix Squadron."

"My name's Derek Stewart. I'm part of the Rebel Alliance." Derek said.

"I know who you are." The woman said as she turns and sees three Stormtroopers approaching. "And unless you want the deck officer to know, too, I suggest you put your helmets back on and keep your mouths shut."

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked.

"You heard her. Shut it." Kanan muttered.

The three warriors put back on their helmets as they approach the troopers.

"Deck Officer, I'd like to start distributing my relief aid."

"Stand by for clearance." The deck officer said. "My orders are to inspect the cargo for contraband, and detain these vessels until the lieutenant arrives. Scanning crew, move out." The scan crew head out to scan for any sign of suspected activity.

"Well, this plan's off to a good start." Kanan said.

"As a matter of fact, it's going perfectly." The woman said. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"They'll be here, eventually." Kanan said.

"Good. Then you can steal my ships."

"What?" Kanan and Ezra asked.

"Outstanding." Derek grinned.

"I'll explain later. First I have to deal with the lieutenant." The woman said as an Imperial Shuttle approached the platform "Follow my lead and try and keep up."

"Wait. Why does she get to give orders?" Ezra asked. "I don't get to give orders."

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Kanan asks.

"Yes, and I happen to be very interesting." Ezra said.

"Good then shut your mouth." Derek said.

The Lieutenant arrives with some Stormtroopers and they greeted the princess.

"You must be Leia Organa, princess of the royal house of Alderaan." The Lt. said.

"And aide to my father, Senator Bail Organa."Leia said. "I come with relief supplies for Lothal's needy, who are suffering terribly as a result of the rebel insurgency here. Surely you don't want innocents to starve."

"No, of course not. Lothal has indeed suffered, as has Alderaan." The Lt. said. "From what I hear, your ships have an unfortunate habit of falling into rebel hands. I assure you, that won't happen on my watch."

Then some Stormtroopers arrive with large devices.

"What's that?" asked Ezra.

The troopers attach them to the landing gear of the Hammerhead ships and the devices clammed in tight.

"Gravity locks? This is hardly necessary." Leia smirked.

"I insist. Plus a trooper detachment and for extra security" The Lt said as a Gonzati Class Cruiser arrived with two AT-AT walkers. Also flying over the platform are five TIE fighters. Then two red lights arrived and they land behind the Lt. Derek recognizes them; Rankorr and Antipathy. "Walkers and TIEs will guard your ships from the rebel insurgency. Plus Lord Atrocitus has assigned his Red Lanterns to aid the security. All for your safety miss."

"It's "Your Highness." Leia corrected. "As my ships are detained, I will require your shuttle to begin my work."

"Oh? Um, my shuttle? Certainly I could arrange for other transportation."

"No. Your shuttle. I need to leave immediately. You three bring those supplies and escort me to the trauma area at once." Leia said to the three troopers behind her.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away." Kanan said as he, Ezra, and Derek take the supplies to the shuttle.

Meanwhile, Maketh has collected the information from her drone construct and she takes off towards the shuttle.

"Derek, I have information." Maketh said to him.

"Copy, Maketh. Meet me at the shuttle." Derek said.

Maketh flies to the shuttle and quickly transforms back into her regular outfit. Derek, Kanan, Ezra, and Leia arrived and the princess sees the Minister.

"Maketh?" Leia asked.

"Leia?" Maketh asked.

They stare at each other before they rush to each other and embrace.

"You're here." Maketh said.

"I'm glad so, Maketh." Leia said.

"Wait. You guys know each other?" asked Ezra.

"Of course, Ezra," Maketh replied. "Leia and I met on Coruscant in the Senate."

"This is before she became minister of Lothal." Leia said.

"We should get going." Derek said as the five boarded the shuttle and it takes off.

"I hate to say it, but whoever came up with this plan severely underestimated the Empire's security." Kanan said as he flies the shuttle.

"I'm sorry." Leia said sadly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Maketh said placing a hand on the princess' shoulder.

"Yes, it is. This was my plan." Leia said.

"We need those ships." Ezra said. "Why didn't you just hand them off to us in deep space?"

"You don't understand. It's not that simple." Leia explained. "If the Empire could prove that Alderaan provided ships to the rebels, we'd lose our seat in the Senate and be charged with treason. But if they're stolen on a planet controlled by the Empire"

"Alderaan would be blameless." Kanan said. "Have to admit, that was a good plan."

"Well, now we need a new one." Leia said.

Then Erza received a transmission from Chopper.

"Yeah, what is it, Chopper?" Chopper wrables to Ezra. "Stormtroopers?"

"Friends of yours?" Leia asked.

"Not for much longer, by the look of things." Kanan replied.

The shuttle lands and the group look and see Ryder and Chopper in captivity by the enemy.

"What are we going to do?" Leia said.

"This time, you follow my lead." Kanan said.

"Maketh, contact mom and the others." Derek said to Maketh.

Derek, Kanan, and Ezra put on their helmets and they head out and Leia follows them with Maketh staying hidden.

"This is a secure site. State your business." A Stormtrooper commander demanded.

"I'm taking the princess ambassador here on a scouting mission for possible refugee relocation." Kanan said.

"This is not a safe area for you." The commander said. "There's a high level of rebel activity happening at the moment."

"Well, we're finishing our survey." Liea said. "We could take these prisoners back to Jalath for you."

"That won't be necessary. We have orders to terminate one of them immediately."

"Shit." Derek muttered. The troops are preparing to execute Ryder.

"Hold on, trooper." Leia halted. "As a representative of the Senate, I demand to know what this man has done."

"He's a fugitive from an Imperial prison." The commander explained. "Now, depart immediately for your own safety. Where you find one rebel, there are usually more."

Then Derek's ring glows and beeps silently and Derek replies.

"Chopper's receiving a signal." Kanan whispered to Ezra.

"You know what that means. Hera's here." Ezra smirked.

"Derek, the call is received." Maketh informed.

"Party time." Derek said.

Then the Ghost and the Interceptor arrive and they open fire on the troopers. They landed and the warriors arrived and engage. The Green Lanterns emerge and they open fire. Maketh transforms into her Green Lantern uniform and springs into action. Leia was amazed to see the GLs up close.

"More friends of yours?" Leia asks.

"Yeah, I'm a likable guy." Kanan said. He runs to Ryder "You're coming with me!"

As he takes the Governor, Sabine and Crystal are shooting when Chopper arrives.

"No, you can't come on board! You have to go get the Phantom." Sabine said.

"Your friends might shoot you wearing that armor." Ryder said.

"That's not a bad idea, Governor." Kanan said. "Take the princess hostage."

"What?" Ryder said.

"If I'm seen escaping with you, I'll be labeled a traitor. You have to take me prisoner." Leia said.

"Well, you better make it look good. I'll warn Sabine." Ezra said.

"We got three incoming." Sabine said.

"What about Ezra and Kanan?" Zeb asks.

"Where's Derek?" asked Crystal.

"They're the troopers on the left." Sabine said.

"Help! Help! Commander!" Leia shouted as she's being taken aboard the Ghost.

"Hold your fire! She's my responsibility! I'll get her back!" Kanan shouted.

"Kanan's coming." Ryder said. "He said to make it look good."

"No, Zeb, wait!" Kanan shouted before he gets hit in the head by Zeb.

"That's Kanan!" Ezra shouted to Zeb.

"I know." Zeb said before he too knocks out Ezra.

"Sorry Derek." Crystal said.

"What are you-"Derek said before he gets knocks down by his sister.

They took the knocked out troopers on the Ghost and it takes off with the Interceptor following. Chopper controls the Phantom and destroys the transport shuttle before flying away. The Interceptor links up with the Ghost by magnet.

"Kanan. Wake up! Kanan! How's your face?" Zeb said waking Kanan up.

"Why did you hit me?" Kanan snarled.

"What? You had a helmet on." Zeb smirked.

"Did you have to hit us so hard?" Ezra said.

"Hey, you wanted it to look good." Zeb said.

"Where's the princess?" Kanan asked.

"In the cockpit with Hera." Zeb answered.

Derek gets up and sees Crystal and Maketh. He clenches his jaw from the blow. He said, "Crystal, do really have to hit me so damn hard?"

"What? I thought it would look good?" Crystal asks.

"You're lucky mom is with the Fleet." Derek said.

Crystal, Zack, and Jacob arrived as well. Kim is with Annabelle back at the Phoenix Home with Commander Sato and others.

"I owe you my life. You have my gratitude." Ryder said.

"It's the least we could do after leading the Empire right to you." Hera said.

"We heard what happened. Sorry, kid." Zeb said.

"Hey, at least now you know." Sabine said, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess I just need some time." Ezra said heading for the nose gun.

"Is he all right?" Leia asks.

'He's okay." Kanan replied. "He just lost some people close to him. It's a challenge being his age with so much responsibility. I know that feeling."

"Maybe he could use a friend" Leia said as she joins Ezra.

Maketh looks and sees Derek sitting at the bridge of the ship. She walks to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Maketh.

"Yeah. I can't believe this war is like we've never faced before." Derek said.

"You did your duty as a Green Lantern." Maketh said.

"Just like my mom would say." Derek said.

Maketh giggles a bit before she blushes. Then she and Derek blush before Maketh sighs.

"Maketh, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Derek said as he takes Maketh's cheek.

"I know." Maketh said before she leans forward and plants her lips into his.

Derek reacts before he recovers and gives into the passion. It was not a lustful kiss but a heartwarming one. They then let go for air after a long kiss.

"We should go." Derek said blushing.

"Right." Maketh said as he takes his hand and they walk to the common room.

"We did a scan of the landing field, and looking at the Imperial security, I just don't see us living long enough to get near those ships." Sabine said.

"Two walkers are a big problem." Zeb said.

"Those TIE fighters are also a threat for this operation." Zack said.

"And what's worse is that Atrocitus sent Rankorr and Antipathy to aid the security." Derek said.

"Even if we reach the ships, they're not going anywhere until we can disable those gravity locks." Kanan said.

"Those defenses are formidable." Leia said. "Why? Because the Empire doesn't underestimate you. They know how good you are."

"Those Reds are not that dumb with it comes to us Lanterns." Crystal said.

"We might be able to get one out, but we'll never get all three. It's impossible." Kanan said.

"I know you need those ships, so don't tell me why we can't get them. Tell me how we will." Leia said.

"Well, Kanan, Derek, and I still have our disguises, so we can get onto the platform. But to get close to the ships, we'll need a distraction." Ezra said.

"I can handle that." Leia said.

"The Ghost can act as air support." Hera said.

"The fighters will be a problem, Hera." Zack said. "I'll cover you with the Interceptor."

"Crystal and I with deal with the Red Lanterns." Jacob said.

"And I can use detonators to blast off the gravity locks." Sabine said.

"Won't work. You can't forcibly remove the locks." Ryder said approaching them.

"You know this how?" Hera said.

"In prison I put those locks together, so I know how to take 'em apart." Ryder said.

"Ryder Azadi, does that mean you're getting involved?" Kanan asks.

"Just this once. It's clear I can't stay on Lothal, so I'll help you, if you get me outta here." Ryder said.

Later on the evening, Derek, Kanan, and Ezra are still in their disguises. They are in the Phantom with the Princess and it lands near the Lieutenant. They walk out and meet the Lt.

"I'd think you'd be pleased to see me safe and sound, Lieutenant." Leia said.

"Of course, your Highness. Very pleased. Just that I was surprised about this." The Lt. said.

Meanwhile, Chopper and Ryder reach to one of the gravity locks of the Hammerhead ships.

"We need to cut open that access panel, and bypass the primary power flux coupling. Hurry." Ryder whispered to Chopper as he gets to work.

"This brave trooper saved us both from those rebels. He deserves a medal." Leia said to the Lt.

Red Lantern, Antipathy looks and around and sees Choppper and Ryder unlocking the ship. She shouts, "Intruders! Stop them!"

Chopper unlocks the ship just in time before the Reds appear.

"He did it!" Ryder said. "Sabine, you take this one. We'll move on to the next ship."

"I'll call in the air support." Sabine said.

A stormtrooper approaches the Lt. in panic. "Sir, the Rebels are hijacking the ships!"

"Red Lanterns, do not let those ships take off!" The Lt. said via comlink.

" _Send out your fighters and walkers."_ Antipathy said.

"TIE units, we have Rebels raiding the platform." The Lt. said to the pilots. "Do not let them escape."

" _Copy that."_

Maketh looks and sees the TIEs approaching the platform.

"Zack, TIE fighters inbound." Maketh said.

"Roger that." Zack said as he flies the Interceptor with Kim at the firing controls. The Ghost flies by the Interceptor as they arrived at the Platform. "Hera, focus your attack on the walkers. Leave the TIE fighters to me and my sister."

" _Copy Interceptor."_ Hera replied.

Antipathy sees Sabine boarding the ship and she goes after her.

"Oh no you don't!"

Antipathy turns and gets knocked by Crystal.

"Sabine, go! We'll cover you!" Jacob shouted as he takes on Rankorr.

As the fight rages on, the Stormtroopers open fire on Ryder and Chopper. Maketh creates a shield in front of them allowing Sabine to fire the ship's cannons on the enemy. The AT walker fires on the Hammerhead, trying to stop it from taking off.

" _Ghost, I need support!"_ Sabine shouted.

"Moving in to an attack run!" Hera shouted.

The Ghost flies to attack the walker when a TIE fires at it.

"Karabast!" Zeb shouted.

"Hands off the Ghost, you freakin bastards!" Zack shouts as the Interceptor shoots the fighter down.

The Ghost then moves in and fires torpedoes on the leg and side of the walker. It falls to the ground and Sabine takes off.

"You're clear, Sabine!" Zack said.

"Copy that." Sabine replied.

As the ship leaves, the Lt. aims his blaster pistol at Ryder. Kanan, Derek, and Ezra ambush them and knock them out.

"Sabine's away. Let's get outta here." Kanan said.

Then the walker gets after taking a hit from the Ghost.

"I'm not sure we're going anywhere." Ezra said.

"I really hate walkers." Derek said.

"Secure the third ship. We'll handle the walker." Kanan said.

"Handle the walker? How?" Leia said.

"Just trust us." Ezra said.

Derek and Kanan run for the walker. Ryder sees the stormtroopers and aims his blaster at them, The trooper draws what appears to be a lightsaber and the second trooper raise his hand and his ring glows green. Chopper stops Ryder from shooting them.

"Go! Unlock that ship!" Kanan shouted. He ignites his lightsaber and runs to the battle.

Derek changes into his Green Lantern uniform. Ryder sees them in amazement.

"He's a Jedi! And the Green Lantern's here." Ryder said.

Derek creates a large sword and both him and Kanan jump and slice the legs of the walker. The walker falls and crashes into the ground.

"She's all yours, Kanan." Ryder said.

"Go, Kanan. I'll help the others." Derek shouted.

"Two down, one to go." Kanan said.

In the skies, another TIE fighter gets destroyed by the Interceptor while the Ghost tries to attack the second walker.

"Did I get it this time?" Zeb said.

Hera struggles with the ship as she passes the walker. Crystal and Jacob are fighting against the Reds. Maketh flies and shoots on the stormtroopers

"Finish up here. I have to help them." Ryder said. Ryde

"Go! Go! Go!" Derek shouts. The Ghost and the Interceptor flies and destroys the last walker and the last TIE fighter. Antipathy and Rankorr have been knocked down and the Allies have taken the last ship. He looks at Princess Leia and smiles. "See ya."

Leia waves goodbye and the Rebels and the Green Lanterns take off from Lothal to return to the Phoenix Fleet. Maketh is with Derek in the Ghost when Ryder appears with Hera.

"So, Governor, we need to find a safe place for you." Hera said.

"I already know where I'm going, back home." Ryder said.

"I knew you'd come around." Kanan said.

"I couldn't see it before, but going to prison with the Bridgers started something. That something has grown bigger than I ever imagined." Ryder said. "I owe it to them and I owe it to you to see it through to the end."

"Welcome back to the fight, Governor." Derek said.

Maketh takes Derek's hand and they both smiled at each other.

 **Next is when Crystal goes with Hera and Sabine to Concore Dawn only to be Ambush by Fenn Rau...**


	9. Protectors of Concord Dawn

**Chapter 9: Protectors of Concor Dawn**

* * *

The _Interceptor_ had return to the Phoenix Fleet after ambushing an Imperial convoy. The ship reaches to the _Phoenix Home_ command ship and head to the bridge where the Ghost Crew along with Commander Sato and Captain Rex awaited them.

"We got the supplies, but we were fortunate to get away." Derek said.

"The Empire's making our travels around the Outer Rim tougher all the time." Maketh said.

"Yes. We need a new hyperspace route in and out of the Lothal sector." Commander Sato said.

"I may have a perfect shortcut. The system of Concord Dawn," Sabine said, pulling a holographic map of the system, "It's a Mandalorian colony and not an Imperial territory yet."

"Why not?" Ezra said, "They've grabbed up just about every other place."

"Concord Dawn is known for its elite warriors. They were brought in to train clones back in the war. Bet even the Empire thinks twice about a fight with them." Captain Rex explained.

"The question is; who are they loyal to? The Empire does occupy their home world of Mandalore, so Imperial influence could be a factor." Commander Sato said.

"Years before the Clone Wars broke out, the Mandalorians were already at war with each other. This group call themselves the Protectors. They like to make up their own rules." Sabine said.

"Like a group of vigilantes." Stanley said.

"Sounds familiar." Annabelle said.

"So we go in with strength, scout the system for defenses to see what we're up against." Derek said.

"Or why not try diplomacy? Ask permission to use their system as a shortcut." Kanan said.

"Diplomacy? Warriors like these only understand strength." Sato said.

"He's got a point." Jacob said.

"But we shouldn't make an enemy if we don't need to. If we get permission to fly through their space, the next step could be recruitment." Kanan said.

"To grow the rebellion, we need friends like these Mandalorians. We could have our route and a powerful ally as well." Hera said.

"I don't know, Hera. Something tells me that not all of them will even agree to the recruitment. Some of the clans could be used as mercenaries for the Empire." Derek said.

"Commander Sato, permission to lead the group." Annabelle said.

"Very well, Commander Stewart. The mission is yours." Commander Sato said.

"Mom, let me lead the squad." Crystal said.

"Crystal, you can't." Derek opposed.

"Derek, you have to let me do this. Just this once," Crystal said.

Derek looks at her older sister before sighs in defeat, "All right, Crystal. Hera and Sabine will go with you. The Mandalorians did have a history with the Green Lanterns, especially Death- Watch."

"Crystal, this mission you will do without your ring." Annabelle said and Crystal gives her the ring.

"Okay if I tag along?" Asked Maketh.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Crystal replied.

Derek and Annabelle hug their relative before she heads to the hangar with Maketh, Sabine, and Hera following.

"Hmm. Looks like diplomacy won the day for once." Ezra said.

"There was a time when it always won the day." Kanan said.

* * *

Later on, 8 A-Wings emerged from hyperspace near system of Mandalore and the moons. Crystal flies in a Yellow A-Wing leading the group while Maketh flies in a blue fighter.

"So, that's Concord Dawn. Sure looks like it's been through a war." Crystal said.

"More like Hell itself." Said Maketh.

"This system has endured more than a hundred wars. My people don't need a reason to pick a fight." Sabine said.

"It did pick a few fights with us." Crystal said.

Then 5 Mandalorian Fang Fighters arrived on the scene and Maketh sees the symbol on the lead fighter.

"Phoenix Squadron, we have visitors." Hera said.

"Everybody, stay sharp." Crystal said.

The Fang fighters then surround the group in a circle formation, before they send a transmission.

" _Attention, unregistered ships. This is Fenn Rau, Protector of Concord Dawn. You are trespassing. Identify yourselves."_ A voice said to the speakers of the A-Wings.

"This is Crystal Stewart of the Pheonix-Lantern Alliance. We come in peace, Protector." Crystal said.

" _Peace? That's not a word I hear often. State your mission."_ Fenn replied.

"We request safe passage through your system." Crystal said.

" _Well, that depends. Who is asking?"_ Fenn asked.

"Those who would stand with Concord Dawn to fight against the Empire." Hera said.

" _So you're the rebels I've heard about not to mention the fact that one of them is the former Minster of Lothal."_ Fenn said.

"So you heard the rumors, Rau. Not everyone knew why I have defected from the Empire." Maketh said to Fenn.

" _How unfortunate for you."_ Fenn said.

"You haven't heard what we have to say." Crystal said.

" _I don't need to. Out here, I act in the name of the Empire."_ Fenn said and then pulls back and the Fang fighters spin their wings and they open fire on the Phoenix Squad.

"All fighters break off!" Crystal shouted. "Hold on, Rau."

The group breaks off to avoid enemy fire. Fenn targets Phoenix 3 as he tries to escape the other squad.

"I'm hit!" Phoenix 3 shouted as he gets shot down.

"We've lost Phoenix 3!" Hera shouts.

The A-Wings scrambled as the Fang Fighters fire on them. Maketh barrel rolls as two Fang fighters open fire on her. Sabine goes behind them and fires, trying make them overshoot Maketh. Maketh then do an S turn and dives down with the Fang fighter chasing her. That one fighter is none other than Fenn Rau. Fenn fires and damages Maketh's A-Wing.

"I'm hit!" Maketh shouted as she evades enemy fire.

"Crystal, what do we do? What do we do?" Hera asks.

The enemy continues to attack the Phoenix Squadron.

"I don't think they're interested in talking, Crystal." Sabine said.

"Phoenix Squadron, take evasive action!" Crystal shouted.

The squadron keeps on avoiding enemy fire while trying to escape.

"Specter2, Spectre-5, Specter 7, Phoenix-2, Phoenix 4, get out of here." Crystal shouted.

"There's too much fire. I can't get an opening." Phoenix 4 shouted.

"He's right. If we attempt to jump, we'll be cut to pieces." Sabine said.

"Go to heading 257. I'll get your opening." Crystal said.

"What about you?" Sabine asks.

"Just follow orders, Sabine." Hera said to the girl.

"Roger that." Sabine said.

The A-Wings split up to confuse the enemy. Fenn sees this tactic.

"Skull 3, Skull 4, cover me." Fenn said as he goes after Crystal.

"That's it, Rau. Follow me." Crystal said, while dodging Fenn's attack.

"What are you up to?" Fenn asks.

Hera sees a Fang chasing Sabine and fires. The lasers hit the ship and it explodes. Maketh then targets one and shots it down as well.

"Crystal, where's that opening?" Maketh asks.

"Prepare to jump." Crystal said.

"Hmm, this pilot must have good skills, Fenn." Said a female Protector pilot.

"There's more to her than meets the eye." Fenn said.

Crystal shoot down another Fang fighter, "Coordinates set."

"Thanks, Phoenix Leader." Pheonix 3 said and he and Phoenix 4 jump into hyperspace.

"Hera, Sabine, Maketh, get going!" Crystal shouted.

"No way!" Sabine argued.

"We're not leaving without you!" Hera said.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you." Crystal said.

The three fighters jumped and the two remaining fighters attack Crystal.

"Close ranks." Fenn said.

Crystal returns fire while taking damaged...

* * *

Back at the Phoenix Home, the three A-Wings emerged from hyperspace.

"Sabine, what happened? We picked up a distress call." Kanan said.

"Kanan, we didn't have a chance." Sabine said.

"The Protectors worked for the Empire, too." Hera said.

"Crystal. Crystal, can you hear me?" Annabelle said.

Then Crystal's A-Wing emerged but it was severely damaged from the ambush. Inside was Crystal who was injured and unconscious.

"I see her." Hera said.

"Oh my god!" Sabine shouted in horror.

"What happen?" Derek said.

"It's Crystal! She's been hit!" Maketh shouted.

Jacob flies and uses his ring to pull the A-Wing onto the hangar. Then the fire crew arrive and put the fires out while Annabelle pulls Crystal out of the ship. She has burns and a few shrapnel pieces on her.

"Get her to the medical now!" Annabelle shouted as Crystal is hauled to the emergency room.

* * *

Later on the Phoenix Home medical room, Hera, Sabine, Maketh, and Derek arrived in. Annabelle, Kim and a medical robot are healing Crystal who is resting.

"How is she?" Dereka asks.

"Her vital signs have stabilized. She is going to make it. But she requires rest." The medical droid informed.

"She's gonna be okay, guys." Kim said.

"This is our fault. We shouldn't have left her." Sabine said.

"There's nothing you could have done. I'm just glad you're back in one piece." Annabelle said. "Commander Sato wants the details on what happened."

"Yeah, we'll be right there." Maketh said.

Hera kneels down and takes Crystal's hand, "I'm so sorry, Crystal."

"We didn't want to leave you." Sabine said.

Derek looks at her sister and then approaches her. He places her ring by her stand and clenches his fist in anger, "They will pay for this. As Green Lanterns, we have sworn to protect the innocent, but when someone messes with me or my family, he's going to die."

* * *

At the command room, the five warriors arrived and they are not happy about what happened.

"Fenn Rau, the Protector of Concord Dawn." Sabine stated to the group, "That's who did this. That's who we're up against."

"Rex, does that name sound familiar to you?" Kanan asks.

"It sure does." Rex replied as a hologram of the Mandalorian pilot shows, "Fenn Rau was a fighter pilot instructor for the Grand Army of the Republic. He also served..."

"At the Battle of Mygeeto. I know. I was there." Kanan said.

"That was a long time ago." Commander Sato said.

"Yeah? You want to negotiate?" Jacob snarled "Let's negotiate, by destroying their ability to attack us."

"I tracked them from Concord Dawn's third moon. They must have a base there." Sabine said.

'If they scan our fleet approaching, their fighters will cut us to pieces." Commander Sato said.

"Then we'll knock them out before they get airborne." Derek said.

"You think you can infiltrate their base?" Annabelle asks.

"I believe we can." Maketh said.

"We can take out their fighters, all of them." Sabine said.

"But I still wanted to get my hands on Rau for nearly killing our sister." Derek said.

"Hmm. It's risky, but I approve." Commander Sato said to the team.

"Well, I don't. This is a solo mission, and I'm taking it. I'm already one man down. I won't risk anyone else." Kanan said.

Kanan heads out but Sabine and Derek stopped him.

"Kanan, I know the Mandalorians. You need me on this mission." Sabine said.

"No way. We're a team." Hera said.

"You can't go without us." Zeb said.

"All right. I'll take Chopper." Kanan said.

"Kanan, I'm coming with you. Rau will pay for his actions against Crystal." Derek said.

"Alright, but that's all. And this is not open for further discussion. Come on, Chopper." Kanan said.

* * *

 **[Later on the Phantom...]**

Kanan is at the control while Derek is sitting near him looking at his ring. He is looking at the blueprints of a Fang Fighter.

"Chopper, load up the intel Sabine gathered. We can pinpoint where their base is." Kanan said as Chopper warbles in reply.

"What do you mean, "Just ask them"?" Derek asks.

Sabine and Maketh arrived unannounced, "He means we're standing right behind you. Better jam those scanners."

"What are you doing here?" Kanan said.

"So, what are you really up to?" Maketh asked, crossing her arms.

"You heard Sato's orders. We're gonna destroy those fighters before they take off." Kanan said.

"I know you better than that." Sabine said.

"Fine. We're going to finish Crystal's mission. We need to recruit the Mandalorians to join the rebellion." Kanan said.

"The Protectors almost killed my sister. What are you thinking?!" Derek said.

"I'm thinking we can still offer them a chance to change. Everyone deserves a chance." Kanan said.

"You know, this Jedi philosophy stuff doesn't work for everyone." Sabine said, crossing her arms.

"That's why we're at war." Kanan said.

The Phantom flies towards the surface of Concord Dawn and they reach to the base. The Phantom lands, allowing the four warriors to get out before the ship leaves out of sight. They then reach to the edge of a mountain ridge, overviewing the enemy base. Derek creates binoculars to scan while Sabine uses her helmet visor.

"Well? What are we up against?" Kanan asks.

"Including the two starfighters on patrol? Eight ships total." Sabine informed, "But they're spread out, so it's gonna take me a while to plant charges. I think I brought enough explosives."

"You always bring enough explosives. Hopefully you won't have to use 'em." Kanan said.

Derek looks and sees an Imperial Shuttle approaching the camp, "Get down. They got company."

They get down as the shuttle lands and the two Mandalorians approach the ship.

"Looks like the Empire bought their loyalty." Maketh said.

Sabine sees an Imperial officer with two Stormtroopers delivering crates of supplied and credits to the pilots, "See the Mandalorian accepting the credits? That's their leader, Fenn Rau."

"Who is that?" Derek said, looking at the person next to Fenn.

"That must be Segira Rau, second in command and Fenn's sister." Sabine said.

"Here is the payment for the next rotation. This arrangement is working to your benefit." The imperial officer said to them.

"My sister and I encountered a squadron of rebels." Fenn said.

"The rebel fleet?" shocked the officer.

"Not an entire fleet. A couple fighters." Segira said.

"But we took care of them." Fenn said.

"If they return, be sure to contact us." The officer said as he returns to the shuttle and the ship takes off.

"Sounds like your negotiations are going to go great." Derek said.

"What's the plan? I mean, if diplomacy doesn't work." Sabine said.

"You give me and Derek a chance to recruit the Mandalorians. If that doesn't work out, then you get to blow up their fighters. We have a deal?"

"Fine. But not just the ships. Rau has to pay for what he did to Crystal." Sabine said.

"I'll deal with his sister." Maketh said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Kanan said.

"Two rebels burned. The rest fled." A pilot said.

"He wants us to stay on guard." Another one said.

"Plant your bombs, but wait for my signal." Kanan said.

"All right." Sabine said.

"Hey. I trust you." Kanan said.

"Maketh, go with Sabine and plant the explosives." Derek said to Maketh who nods in reply.

* * *

Inside a small bar, Fenn and Segira Rau received a small bowl of drink, before Fenn hears noise from outside, "Pretty bold to sneak onto our base."

"We're gonna assume you're one of those rebels we dealt with earlier." Segira said as she and Fenn draw their blasters out at Kanan and Derek.

"That's a pretty good guess, but not the entire truth." Kanan said.

"You knew half the truth." Derek said.

"We don't recognize you, so before I have my sister gun you down, why don't you tell me what you want?" Fenn demanded as Kanan and Derek sat by him.

The servant droid then gives them a cup and they down it.

"We never met, but we do know you. In fact, we came to thank you." Derek said.

"In the Clone Wars, you fought in the Third Battle of Mygeeto. And I was there." Kanan said, taking out his lightsaber and places it on the table.

"My father was also there at the time." Derek said pulling his ring off and then also brings out his lantern and places them on table.

"You're a survivor. That explains how you got past my men." Fenn said, putting his gun away.

"And you're his son." Sigera said, doing the same thing.

"My master, Depa Billaba, and I were pinned down, trapped by droids." Kanan explained, "You and your Skull Squadron flew into the Separatist fire over and over to cover us. You saved our lives."

"Mmm. That was a long time ago. Segira and I were younger and more reckless then." Fenn said.

"To be honest, we don't see what that has to do with you being here." Segira said.

"You gave us a chance to live that day. Now we'd like to return the favor." Kanan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabine and Maketh are planting explosives on the Fang fighters. All of a sudden, Maketh accidently knocks something over.

"What was that?" asked a Protector.

Then the girls head out only to be caught by one of them.

"How's it going, boys?" Sabine said.

"Where did you steal that armor from, bounty hunter?"

Sabine and Maketh jump on top on the fighter and more Mandalorians surround them.

"Bounty hunter? Not lately. I forged this armor with my family." Sabine said.

"Family? That's a bold claim." Sabine said.

"Green Lantern. I knew you would return." A Protector said to Maketh.

"I do not know you." Maketh said.

"What's your house?" asked the Protector.

"I'm Clan Wren, House Vizsla." Sabine replied.

"House Vizsla? She's Death Watch!" shouted the Protector, "Traitor!"

"My mother was, but I'm not." Sabine stated, "I came here to settle a score, and I invoke the code to seek justice through single combat."

"No one has invoked the code since the Empire took over."

"Well, who's in charge here? The Empire or Mandalore?" Maketh asked.

* * *

"We already fought one losing war for the Jedi and the Green Lantern Corps. We're not fighting another." Fenn said, getting impatient.

"You can't possibly believe in the Empire. I believe they have the strength to defeat you and the resources to back it up." Kanan said.

"Why would we fight the Empire, when obviously destroying you is so much easier?" Segira said.

"You must know the Empire isn't interested in sharing their power. Not to mention the fact that the Red Lanterns are allies with them. In the end, everyone is their enemy. If we don't stand together, then we're all alone." Derek said.

"Alone is who we are." Fenn said.

A Protector arrives in the bar, "Sir. We have infiltrators."

"Don't worry. We have the Jedi and the Green Lantern under control." Fenn said.

"I don't know anything about this Jedi, but a Mandalorian trespasser has invoked the code. She claims she's House Vizsla. And this Green Lantern is dangerous."

"I assume they came here with you?" Segira asks.

"Let us handle this." Derek said.

"I'm afraid it's out of your control now, Jedi." Fenn said.

"We also have some unfinished business, Green Lantern." Segira said, pointing her blaster at Derek.

"Brings back memories, Segira. 15 years when you guys fought against Death-Watch until Darth Maul took over. He murdered my best friend while saving the Duchess."

"Your best friend was a fool." Segira said.

The two warriors head outside and see the standoff.

"Sabine, I thought we had an agreement." Kanan said.

"They started it." Sabine said.

"Your house is a threat to the Protectors. Call out your opponent for combat to the death." Fenn said.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sabine said, taking off her helmet, "I call out you, Fenn Rau. You're gonna pay for what you did to Crystal!"

"Just like I said, you rebels fight battles you can't win." Fenn said.

"We assume Crystal is the pilot I shot to pieces earlier. I guess she didn't make it." Segira said.

"You're wrong, Rau. Crystal is my sister and she is still alive." Derek said, creating a Desert Eagle and aiming at Fenn.

"I got to admit this is an interesting development. Two of you came here to befriend me, and the others came to kill me." Fenn said,

"We can't let you attack our fleet. But we'd rather leave here as friends." Kanan said.

"He's already the enemy." Sabine said.

"Sabine, you know this isn't what Crystal wanted." Maketh said.

"She didn't want to create enemies and she wouldn't want you to die." Derek said.

"I'm not planning on dying." Sabine said.

"I'm afraid the only way you're getting out of here alive is if she kills me, and that is not going to happen." Fenn spoked.

"What is it with you Mandalorians, never knowing how to solve anything except through the end of a blaster?!" Maketh shouts.

"Sabine, you do this, you're no better than him or his sister." Kanan said.

"You have to trust me." Sabine said.

"Sabine, you make this choice and, win or lose, the Empire is going to be all over this system and the fleet." Derek said.

"Kanan, Derek, you need to stop talking now." Sabine said before Fenn draws his blaster out only for Sabine to draw hers and shoot it out of Fenn's hand. "There are alternatives to killing."

Then the timers go off and the explosives detonate, destroying the fighters. Derek changes into his Green Lantern form and creates a G36C/MG36 assault rifle. Maketh creates an E-11 blaster. Both sides open fire on each other.

"Capture them alive! I want them to watch their fleet burn." Fenn said.

The four warriors took cover at the bar with the table knocked over. The Mandalorians fire on them.

"Are you feeling better now? You got to blow stuff up." Kanan said.

"I thought you'd be happy I didn't kill anyone." Sabine said.

"Actually, I'm thrilled." Derek said, shooting a Protector with his construct.

"Well, here's the bad news, Rau's fighter is at the far end of the field, and I wasn't able to set the charges on it before they captured me and Maketh." Sabine said.

"You're saying we should go after him?" Derek asked.

"Yes! For the first time today, we agree on something." Sabine said.

"Fine. But we are still not killing anyone." Kanan said.

"You love making this hard for me." Sabine said.

Maketh fires on the Protectors while Sabine shoots her pistols. Kanan and Derek are pursuing Fenn and Segira Rau as they boarded their fighters. They take off and they targeted them. Derek shields him and Kanan from both fighters before they climb up to escape. Derek creates grabs Kanan by his ring and speeds off to catch them. The girls see them.

"Chopper, I think we're done here." Maketh said.

Derek and Kanan reach to the fighters and Derek drops Kanan on top of Fenn's fighter.

" _Kanan. How's the plan going?" Sabine asks,_

"Just get up here!" Kanan shouted.

"Okay!" Sabine said.

Derek lands on top of Segira's fighter. He was about to disable it when Segira spins her ship and throws him off, but Derek catches with a grappling hook. He then creates an emp grenade and throws it at the engine. The grenade detonates and all electronics are down.

"You're flying days are over." Derek shouted as Segira's ship loses power. She falls from the sky, leaving Fenn alone.

"Fenn!" Segira shouted as she crashed into the earth, uninjured.

"Sagira!" Fenn shouted.

"Still think we can't win?" Kanan said as he lands on Fenn's ship. Then he draws his saber out and stabs the controls. Finally Derek arrives along with the Phantom, "our ride's here."

"No!" Fenn shouted.

Then Derek pulls Fenn out of the ship and takes him aboard the Phantom. Derek handcuffs Fenn.

"When you set your mind to something, you're kind of frightening." Sabine said.

"How do you feel?" Kanan asks.

"Like a prisoner," Fenn replied, "And what have done to my sister?"

"She's fine, Fenn. She's grounded." Derek said.

Then Fenn's comlink goes off.

"Better get that." Kanan said.

"Are you crazy? You can't let a prisoner receive outside communications." Sabine said.

"Just answer it." Maketh said.

" _Fenn, are you all right?"_ Segira's voice said.

"Segira! You're alright." Fenn said.

" _We're marshaling our reserve starfighters for pursuit."_ Segira said.

"Stand down. There's no need." Fenn said.

"But, Fenn, if the Empire finds out about your capture " Segira pleaded.

"You're not gonna let that happen." FEnn said.

"And the rebels?" Segira asked.

"Until I give the word, there is to be no mention of the rebels. And their ships are to be granted safe passage through our system. Segira, you are in charge on the Protectors. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I promise I will return." Fenn ordered.

He waits for his sister's reply until he gets it.

" _As you wish, Fenn. I love you, brother."_ Segira said.

"Love you too, sister." Fenn said as he ends the comlink. The Phantom leaves Concord Dawn and returns to the rebel fleet.

* * *

On board the _Phoenix Home_ , Derek, Maketh, Kanan, and Sabine had return with Fenn Rau as their prisoner. Annabelle and Jacob approach them.

"Welcome to the Rebellion." Kanan said.

"Right now we are only friends because we have to be." Fenn said.

Annabelle approaches him and slaps him across the face. The others were in shocked, "That's for my daughter you son of a bitch"

Jacob then takes Fenn to a cell with Annabelle following.

"What does that mean?" Sabine asks.

"Well, the Empire doesn't make a habit of rescuing people." Kanan said.

"The last thing Rau wants is Imperial ships all over his territory, and that's exactly what he'd get if they found out he was our prisoner." Derek said.

Kim then arrives on the scene, "Kanan. Sabine. Derek. Crystal wants to see you."

They reach to the medical room where Hera and Crystal are at.

"She's feeling better." Hera said.

"Can you guys give me at least a few minutes alone with Crystal?" Derek asks.

"Sure." Kanan said as he, Hera, and Maketh leave the room while Sabine stayed.

Crystal then opens her eyes and sees Derek and Sabine, "I hear we're taking prisoners now."

"I like to think of him more as a reluctant recruit."

"It was better than the alternative." Sabine said.

"We're not at war with the Protectors." Derek said.

"There was no need to take their lives if we didn't have to." Sabine said.

"Sabine, you're sounding more like a Jedi than a Mandalorian." Crystal giggled.

"Well, I guess I've just been raised right." Sabine said.

Then the three warriors hugged each other as they comfort each other. Later on Derek is sitting on the bridge of the Interceptor starring at the stars when Maketh appears. Derek turns and sees her approaching him. He gets up and then leans on Maketh's forehead before kisses her, passionately. The day ends and Crystal survives the ambushed. Another victory for the Rebel Alliance.

* * *

 **That is the end for this chapter and I also introduced Segira into the fiction. Segira is the sister of Fenn Rau and second in command of the Protectors.**

 **Bio**

 **Age: early 40s**

 **Height: 6,2**

 **Hair: Blonde and short.**

 **Quick reminder, I will be leaving this Friday I will be out of town for the Holidays. I will return on the 2** **nd** **of January, 2018. I will write as much as possible before that day. No flames allow.**


End file.
